Harry Potter and the Chance meeting
by shelielaff
Summary: Harry has received his Hogwart's letter and is making his first trip to get his supplies. He meets a blonde boy and they strike up an unusual friendship. Can it survive through the trials of Harry Potter.? ( Eventual relationship between Harry and Draco)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

**Chance Meeting.**

Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone and feeling nervous. Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

'Hogwarts, dear? She said, when Harry started to speak 'Got the lot here – another young man being fitted up just now in fact.'

Harry spotted a small blonde boy at the back of the shop. Madam Malkin stood Harry on a stool next to him, slipped a long robe over his head and began to pin it to the right length,

'Hi' Harry said shyly.

The blonde turned his head and peered at Harry from beneath his fringe, 'Hi yourself, Hogwarts?'

Harry nodded and smiled brightly at the blonde. The blonde boy looked startled at the genuine smile that crossed the other boys face. He felt a warm feeling inside and smiled back, he immediately regretted this, imagine if his father had seen.

Harry watched as the blonde's face changed from shock, to happiness then to cold indifference. Harry's smile faltered. He had hoped to make some friends before school started, this was going to be harder than he thought.

The blonde watched the smile leave the other boy's face and a feeling of sadness swept over him. He steped down from his stool and walked towards Harry;

'Draco' he said holding his hand out to Harry. Harry's smile returned as he held his hand out to take the blonde boy's.

'Harry', he replied

'Know what house you'll be in yet?

Harry looked at Draco, he didn't know how to answer the blonde who was staring at him intently whilst still holding on to his hand. Harry felt a warmth spreading in to his cheeks and gave a small shrug;

'Dunno, not really thought about it,' he said as he let go of the other boy's hand.

Draco tipped his head to one side and took in the face in front of him. The boy was very thin, his eyes were sunk in to his face and his cheekbones stood out like peaks of mountains. Draco was curious, this in turn made him confused, very confused. Draco returned Harry's shrug;

'Well no one really knows until they get there, but I know i'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been.' Was it Harry's imagination or did he catch a small sigh escaping Draco's lips?

'Slytherin, I like the sound of that.' Harry replied.

Draco's eyebrows rose towards his hairline, his eyes grew wide as he suppressed a small smile but not before harry had seen the slightest twitch in the corner of Draco's mouth.

'Really?' Draco asked, 'that would be cool. I guess,' he shrugged as the witch led him back up to the stool as she continued to pin up his robes, she hid a slight smile from the boys as she listened to their conversation. Harry's eyes followed Draco as he replied, 'Cool!' as a huge grin filled his face and his green eyes twinkled with excitement. At this, Draco fought to keep control of his cool composure, he knew his father was close by, it would not do to be caught in a moment of weakness. He was a Malfoy, Malfoy's were not weak, any weakness would be punished.

Harry was wary of the other boy, he had been through so much in his short life, he did not have anybody that he could trust, it was hard for him to trust anyone. However, he was curious about the blonde who tried hard to hide his true feelings. Harry could see the truth, he had spent the majority of his life hiding every feeling he had ever felt. But reading feelings, now that was his forte, he had survived by studying feelings and the moods of his Uncle, Aunt and cousin, any sudden changes Harry knew he had to move quickly. Harry winced and rubbed his arm as an old wound resurfaced and began to throb. He had not moved quickly enough that time.

Draco studied the small boy carefully out of the corner of his eye, the boy seemed lost in thought, he was surprised when the boy suddenly winced and rubbed his arm. As he did so the sleeve of his robe moved slightly, Draco gave a small gasp as he saw the deep purple and black welts on the other boys arm. His eyes narrowed in sympathy as he unconsciously stroked his own forearm. 'I know how you feel Harry' he thought, 'I know how you feel.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Mistakes.**

Draco fidgeted in his compartment, what on earth was wrong with him? Why couldn't he relax? He;d been the same way since watching Madam Malkin's that day over the summer. What did the boy go home to? He wondered, and, actually, why the hell did he care?

Drace stood up abruptly startling the rotund boy sat by his side ,

'Crabbe, Goyle,' he ordered 'we're going for a walk.'

He strode out of the compartment and walked with a purpose down the train. Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other and shrugged.

'GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!'

At this the boys darted after Draco, they really did not want to upset him.

...

Harry's new red-headed friend Ron was taking him through the finer points of a game called Quidditch when the compartment door slid open. Three boys entered and Harry recognised the middle one at once: It was the blonde boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. Harry's smile spread across his face as Draco fought hard with himself, he so wanted to return the smile but knew he would never live it down if he did. Harry watched Draco's face with interest. He could not explain why but he badly wanted the silver-eyed boy to smile back, but, for the moment he was happy with the quick glint of happiness that had momentarily passed across Draco's eyes, obviously this boy had a bit of a reputation as a hard ass. Harry inwardly chuckled and said, 'Hey Draco.'

'Is it true?' Draco looked in to Harry's eyes. Harry looked confused so Draco continued , 'They're all saying that Harry Potter is in this compartment. So iit's you, is it?'

'Yes' said Harry whilst looking at the boys either side of Draco inquisitively.

'ph this is Crabbe and this is Goyle,' said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking, 'And i'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Harry's head whipped round as he glared at Ron willing him to shut up. Harry did not understand why but he felt oddly protective of this blonde boy. Ron's laugh over his friend's unusual name had caused a heat to rise up in his body creeping to his cheeks as he glared at Ron. Ron looked back at Harry , 'What?' he mouthed his face a mask of innocence.

Draco witnessed the interchange and he too felt a warm sensation, this boy, Harry, had been upset about a remark made against him. Wow! He thought. Goyle shifted bu his side and Draco came to his senses, the red head had laughed at him , his friends stood anxiously waiting. He had a show to put on.

'Think my name's funny do you? No ned to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys habe red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford,' spat Draco.

Ron's eyes grew wide and his face turned red. Harry watched this exchange in shock, what an overreaction, okay so Draco had a tough guy persona to uphold but there was no need at all for that. That was bullying, plain and simple, Harry had enough bullying in his life he didn't need or want anymore.

Draco held out his hand;

'C'mon Harry.'

Harry stood up and walked across the compartment and sat down next to Ron placing a supportive hand on his shoulder.

'No thanks Malfoy!'

Draco dropped his hand and stared at Harry before he stomped out of the compartment. Shit! He thought shit, shit, shit.

...

Draco silently seethed. What the fuck as wrong with him? He was one boy, one skinny boy, why the hell did he care if one skinny kid didn't want to be his friend?


	3. Chapter 3

**First Night.**

Draco sat on the stool and stared at the sea of faces in front of him in The Great Hall.

'Ah Mr Malfoy!' The hat said as it was placed on his head. 'Now this should be easy , but wait, what's this? A conflict? You are destined for great things my boy, great, great things. Your head, well your head knows Slytherin, it is all it knows, but what of your heart boy mmm? What does your heart want?

...

There was a murmur form the Slytherin table and whispers. The Malfoy name was well known and revered in their circles, Slytherin was a done deal, what was taking so long?

...

'Very well then my boy have it your way follow your head ... for now ...

SLYTHERIN!''

Draco forced a grin on to his face as cheers and catcalls erupted from the sea of black and green that was the Slytherin table. Draco was grabbed in to a hug by one of the girls and received multiple high fives and back slaps. People were clambering to shake his hand shouting their names at him. Draco doubted he would remember a single one.

'Potter, Harry'

Draco's head snapped round as he watched the boy take the stage. Whispers had broken out all around him like hissing fires;

'_Potter_, did she say?'

'_The_ harry Potter?'

Everybody wanted him in their house that much was evident. Draco thought about the chances of harry being in Slytherin. After his own time with the hat he knew that it would take his feelings in to account. He watched Harry's face intently. Why did this boy bother him so much ? What was it about him? He thought about the genuine warmth Harry had shown towards him on the day that they had met and the feeling of deep sympathy towards him as he had bore witness to Harry's abuse uh! It was so frustrating what the hell is going on?

As he watched he noticed Harry silently mouthing something under his breath, then a long pause as the hold school seemed to collectively hold it's breath ...

GRYFFINDOR!

A great cheer rose from the red and gold of the Gryffindor table. Two red-headed times fist pumped the air and dragged Harry to the table. The whole table surrounded him. Draco watched as a smile spread right across Harry's face, a strange feeling , not unlike being punched in the gut, overcame Draco, he felt sick, he put his head in his hands clenching his fists willing the feeling to go away. What the hell was that? Draco thought. He looked up and saw Harry laughing with his new friends, 'seriously' wondered Draco, 'no' he shook his head lightly it can not be that it just can't. Confusion was evident on Draco's face as he realised. He had only seen that smile twice before and each time it had been for him. Shit! He thought shit, shit, shit.

...

Perhaps Harry had eaten a bit too much, because he had a very strange dream. He was wearing Professor Quirrell's turban, which kept talking to him, telling im he must transfer to Slytherin at once, his destiny was in Slytherin. Harry told the turan he didn't want to be in Slytherin, it got heavier and heavier; he tried to pull it off but it tightened. Suddenly, there was another pair of hands helping him to take the turban off – and there was Draco. Draco was standing close to him staring at him imploringly, what did he want? Harry woke, sweating and shaking. He rolled over and fell asleep again, and when he woke up the next day, he didn't remember the dream at all.

...

Draco was sat up in his bed in the Slytherin dungeons, he was exhausted but try as he might he could not sleep, his mind was in turmoil. For a twelve year old boy he was so confused, he did not know what was going on and why he was feeling the way he was, all he knew was that it was Harry bloody Potter's fault. Draco tried to be angry he really did but he just couldn't. He didn't for the life of him know why. Was he losing his edge?

'Argh!' Draco groaned before throwing himself face down on the bed, venting his frustrations in to the pillow whilst pummelling his fists on the bed either side of his head.

'Shut the fuck up Malfoy!' Came a voice grumbling out of the darkness.

'Screw you,' muttered Draco in despair. 'What the hell is going on?' he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The Notice

Draco felt like he was being tortured, everywhere he went he could hear whispers about Harry bloody Potter.

'Did you see his face?'

'Did you see his scar?'

For God's sake what the hell, is there no escape, stupid git, what's so special about Harry Potter, 'argh' Draco hadn't realised that he had said that last part out loud, Goyle looked carefully at his friend.

'You alright mate?' Goyle enquired.

'What' Draco snapped, 'of course I fucking am idiot.' With that he sloped off. Goyle stared at Crabbe who just shrugged and followed in Draco's wake.

...

'What have we got today?' Harry asked Ron as he poured sugar on his porridge.

'Double Potions with the Slytherin's' said Ron.

Harry though the felt heat rising in his cheeks, what on earth was that about? He'd not seen Draco in a few days and couldn't help wondering about him. He was the first person that had taken an interest in Harry and Harry just could not forget that as hard as he tried. The Slytherin was fast making a reputation as a bully, as one of the things Harry hated above all else, but Harry had looked in to those silver eyes and knew that deep down he didn't mean it, or did Harry just want to believe that of him? What did it matter to Harry? He didn't understand ...

'Earth to Harry!' said Ron, waving his hand in front of Harry's face. 'Erm hello, where have you gone?' Harry looked at the red-head at his side and laughed, 'sorry mate, the thought of two hours of Slytherin just shocked me for a sec.'

'God I know, tell me about it,' Ron laughed.

'C'mon you got a letter and Hedwig looks like she is getting a bit annoyed,' Ron said as he eyed the owl warily.

Harry looked at Hedwig hopping up and down in front of him. Harry tickled the top of her head. 'sorry,' he giggled.

Hedwig dropped the letter on Harry's plate. Harry tore it open at once, 'Brilliant!' he said and scribbled a reply before grabbing his bag and heading off to Potions with Ron chattering by his side.

...

Harry caught Seamus's eye and Seamuswinked.

Laughter littered the Potion's classroom and Draco stared at Seamus. That had bothered him, bothered him more than he cared to admit, he didn't know why, he just knew that he could quite happily thump Seamus's smug face right about now.

...

Harry had never believed he would meet a boy that confused him as much as Draco Malfoy. First year Gryffindor's only had Potions with the Slytherins, deep down Harry secretly thought that they didn't get to see them enough. Just then something caught his eye. There was a notice pinned up in the Gryffindor common room. Flying lessons would be starting on Thursday and Gryffindor and Slytherin would be together.

'Typical,' thought Harry to himself. 'Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Draco Malfoy,' 'Wonderful!' Harry groaned sarcastically. 'I know right,' grumbled Ron mis reading what Harry had meant. 'Just what we want more time with the bloody git Draco Malfoy. Harry peered at Ron from under his unruly fringe, of course he knew Ron had every right to feel and speak that way about Draco, but that didn't stop that familiar heat creeping up through his body, just as it had done that day on the train when Ron had sniggered at Draco's name. Harry liked Draco's name but he would never admit that out loud. Harry took a deep breath and regained his composure, there was just no way he could explain to his hot-headed best friend that he got upset whenever he bad mouthed the blonde Slytherin. He couldn't explain why to himself let alone to Ron who hated the sight of Draco with seemingly every fibre of his being – with good reason – Harry reminded himself. He just couldn't help wishing that they would all get on, but, he inwardly sighed, that was just too much to ask of both the boys. But now, Harry was worried, he had never even touched a broom before let alone flown one. He always listened when Draco talked to his fellow Slytherins about flying, he could tell how much the blonde loved it, Harry would watch as the boy's eyes glistened with glee as he told his friends about his exploits, he looked genuinely happy. Harry enjoyed watching Draco like this, the hard mask slipped as genuine joy took over and his guard dropped. Ron had caught him watching Draco like this once, a small smile on his face, Ron had tried to speak to Harry several times and had resorted to pinching Harry's upper arm. Harry remembered jumping out of his skin as Ron had started at him questioningly, 'Harry?'

'Sorry mate, daydreaming, was in my own little world c'mon let's go.'

Ron had looked at Harry and then at where he had been looking. Ron shook his head, 'No' he said and pushed the thought out of his mind as he had followed Harry out of the hall.

...

Draco had noticed that Harry hadn't had a single letter since that one morning before Potions. He wondered whether that bothered Harry. His Eagle Owl was always bringing him packages of sweets from home. He never wanted them and had always handed them around the table straight away, once, he had caught Harry watching him do this. What did the boy think? Did he think he was showing off? Draco had begun to accept that he really did care what Harry thought of him. He had no idea why, probably never would, it did bother him a bit, but try as he might he could not change it. After seeing the notice about flying practice Draco had been excited at the prospect of showing the Gryffindor what he could do.

...

The morning of the practice, as his owl dropped another package in front of him he noticed a fuss at the Gryffindor table. He sooo wanted to know what was going on, it had to be better than the drivel he could hear around him at his own table. He decided to go and look, what harm could it do? As he got up and made a beeline for the red and gold table he noticed a few of his friends watching him. Shit, he thought as his Father's words rang in his ears, 'Malfoy's don't show weakness, weakness will be punished.' I'm here now thought Draco, I'm being watched, what the hell do I do?

...

... Neville was trying to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy, who was passing the Gryffindor table, snatched the Remembrall out of his hand.

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet. Harry's heart sank, 'Draco' he thought, 'please come on you are better than this. Harry looked up and caught Draco's eye, he felt a heat rising in his face, 'damn it' he thought ' what the hell is it about that git and his bloody silver eyes/'

'What's going on?' asked Professor McGonagall.

'Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor.'

Scowling, Draco quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table. 'Just looking,' he said, and he sloped away with Crabbe and Goyle behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Flight.**

That bumbling idiot Longbottom had fallen off his broom and by the looks of it broken his arm, 'wonderful' thought Draco sarcastically, cut our lesson with Harry short, I will never forgive you for this he thought as he watched Neville being taken to the Hospital Wing through narrowed eyes.

'Did you see his face, the great lump?' Draco muttered this out loud and instantly regretted it as he realised his fellow Slytherin's had heard him. Had Harry? Please, had Harry? His eyes searched the crowd of red and gold in front of him, no he didn't think he had, thank goodness.

There was a war of words going on between the Slytherin's and Gryffindor;

'Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?' said Pansy Parkinson, a hard-faced Slytherin girl. 'Never thought you'd like fat little cry babies, Parvati.'

Just then Draco spotted something glittering in the grass just in front of him. He scooped to pick it up hoping no one saw him, he now had a reason to speak to Harry so he could hand the ball over later ... 'Look' said Pansy, 'It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.

'Oh bollocks,' thought Draco as he held it up. He looked at Harry, Harry looked back, 'Give that here Malfoy,' said Harry quietly. Draco winced at the use of his last name. Harry had called him that since the day on the train, it sounded formal he much preferred the boy to call him Draco he actually kind of enjoyed it. Harry hated him now, but what was that, were his eyes playing tricks on him or did a look of sympathy just cross Harry's face, one way to find out. The other student's had gone quiet waiting for Draco to respond. A mischievous glint twinkled in Draco's eye.

'Come and get it,' he said to Harry. Bloody hell he'd almost winked. Get a grip boy.

Harry watched Draco take off. He hadn't been lying he could fly well, damn, he thought , he took in the sight for a few seconds then realised that he needed to do something. Harry grabbed a broom. 'NO!' shouted Hermione Granger, 'You'll get us all in to trouble.'

Harry ignored her. He mounted his broom and kicked hard against the ground and up, up he soared – in a fierce rush of joy he realised he's found something he could do without being taught – this was easy, this was wonderful. He pulled his broomstick up a little to take it even higher and heard screams and gasps from the girls back on the ground and an admiring whoop from Ron.

He turned his broomstick to face Draco mid – air. He was surprised to find a smile on the boy's face. Harry shyly smiled back.

'That was amazing.' He said.

'I know right ' replied Draco grinning, 'you're a bloody natural too.'

Harry felt a familiar heat rising in his cheeks, his head sunk down to his chest as he looked up at Draco through his untidy fringe.

'Thanks,' he said shyly.

Then Harry remembered why he was there in the first place. He looked in to the silver eyes in front of him;

'Right,' he smiled, 'How should we do this?'

'What?' asked Draco confused.

Harry smirked, 'I know you want to give the ball back but i also know that you can't just give it back to me,' Harry said with a knowing look at the crowd of spectators below them. Draco was lost for words.

'How?' He spluttered.

Harry looked at Draco with tenderness in his eyes, 'I don't know and I don't know why you can't either,' shrugged Harry, 'I just know.'

Draco looked at the small boy in front of him, he knew him, how the hell? Harry could see something in him that no one else could, in fact, he could not always see it in himself. He looked in to those green eyes, he had heard people say how special this boy was and he was now beginning to see it for himself. Draco felt a now familiar warmth creeping through his body, he had to keep this boy in his life.

Harry watched Draco and noticed his cheeks turn slightly pink, then the tips of his elfin like ears joined in. Harry giggled.

'C'mon,' he winked at Draco, 'We've got an audience waiting for a show down there.' ... 'GIVE IT HERE MALFOY,' Harry shouted, 'OR I'LL KNOCK YOU OFF THAT BROOM.'

Draco stared at Harry for a few seconds before he realised why the boy was suddenly shouting at him;

'Dream on Potter!' Draco shouted back before turning and flying away.

Harry knew, somehow, what to do. He leant forward and grasped the broom tightly in both hands and it shot towards Draco like a javelin. Draco just got out of the way in time but his eyes widened as the ball slipped from his grasp. He turned a frightened face towards Harry, who, after a second, dove after the ball. Draco gasped as Harry quickly gathered speed as he hurtled towards the ground. He held his breath, this was his fault but he couldn't even move, he was glued to the spot watching the confusing boy speeding towards the ground. His eyes widen in fear as Harry almost reached the ground, just then he saw Harry catch the ball and roll safely on to the grass...

'HARRY POTTER! '

'Never in all my years...'

Draco used the distraction to land safely out of sight of the Professor. His eyes fought back tears as Professor led Harry away. Harry was going to be expelled, he would never see him again and it was all his fault. Shit he thought, shit, shit, shit!


	6. Chapter 6

I would just like to say thanks for the favourites and follows. It's a great incentive to keep on going. The writing is not the best at the moment I just had an idea in my head and needed to write it down, this is more of the back story sticking as close to canon as possible. That will obviously change as the years pass by. Let me know where you think this is going? Thanks again :D

**Midnight**

Harry was there at dinner! Draco had seen him, he looked happy and bouncing around unable to keep still. His green eyes twinkled with glee as he was telling his friends something. The red-headed boy was just staring at Harry open-mouthed.

'Idiot,' thought Draco, he was deeply envious, he wanted to know what was going on. Two red-headed twins, (more Weasley's) ran over to Harry and spoke in low voices. That was it, curiosity got the better of him and he got up and strode over to the Gryffindor table arriving just as the twins left.

'Last meal Potter?' Malfoy snarled. Ron bristled beside Harry, but Harry knew the true meaning behind the snarl. Harry knew Draco was worried that he was being expelled. Harry wanted to try and reassure Draco without making it obvious to Ron and anybody else that may be listening. But how? Harry thought for a minute, he needed to get Draco alone to talk and reassure him.

'You're a lot braver now you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you.'

Draco stared at Harry, what was this about? Does Harry hate him now? Then he caught the twinkle in those green eyes, what was he up to now?

'I'd take you any time on my own.'

This is exactly what Harry had hoped would happen.

'Tonight, if you want. Midnight all right? I'll meet you in the Trophy Room it's always unlocked.' Draco continued looking at Harry. Harry nodded in reply he'd be there. Draco walked out of The Great Hall with a small satisfied smile on his face. 'Clever bugger' he muttered.

When Draco had gone Ron looked at Harry,

'I'm coming too mate.' Harry was prepared for this. ' No Ron, it will make him worse I need to get this over with, imagine if he thought I was that weak I brought someone to fight my fight?'

Ron thought for a second, 'You're right but he'll bring back up' moaned Ron.

Harry smiled inwardly, he didn't think he would somehow but he could hardly tell Ron that.

'So' shrugged Harry, 'I've had worse.'

...

Meanwhile in the Slytherin dungeons a similar conversation was taking place.

'But Malfoy he'll have back – up'

'Oh, so you think I can't handle Potter and the little Weasel, is that it?' Draco glared at Goyle.

'No' he stuttered.

'Well shut it then ok.'

...

Draco lay on his bed listening to the horrific sounds of snoring coming from the bed next to him. For Christ's sake he thought 'I'll be seeing Father about this, I'm Draco Fucking Malfoy I shouldn't have to share with these bloody buffoons. Ugh he'd have to remember to send an owl to his father in the morning, but for now, he had something else to think about, he was getting to spend some time with Harry, some time where he could just be himself and he couldn't wait.

...

'Half past eleven,' Harry thought. 'I'd better go.'

He pulled on his dressing gown, picked up his wand and crept across the tower room, down the spiral staircase and in to the Gryffindor common room. A few embers were still glowing in the fireplace, turning all the armchairs in to hunched black shadows.

Just as Harry reached the portrait hole;

'I know why you're doing this Harry.' A lamp flickered on. It was Hermione Granger, wearing a pink dressing gown and a frown. Harry looked at her, he couldn't believe anyone could be so interfering.

'What do you mean?'

'I know why you want to see Malfoy.'

'He challenged me to a fight Hermione that's why, go back to bed and stop interfering.'

'You're not going to fight Harry, I'm not stupid, I see things.' Harry stared aghast at how right she had things.

'How'd'...

'Harry is it worth it? He's a bully and not to mention a complete idiot.'

At this Harry's blood began to boil, 'He's my friend Hermione, ' he snapped ' he's not like that really, it's ... well it's complicated.'

Hermione looked at Harry, she had her suspicions about something but wisely kept her mouth shut (for a change) She was often told that she was wise beyond her years and she could see something in this boy that she didn't even think he had seen himself yet.

'Okay,' she smiled 'just don't get caught we can't afford to lose any more house points.'

Harry smiled as he pushed open the portrait hole, perhaps he had been wrong about her.

...

Harry flitted along the corridors striped with bars of moonlight from the high windows. At every turn Harry expected to run in to Filch or Mrs Norris, but he was lucky. He sped up the staircase to the third floor and tip toed to the trophy room.

Harry pushed open the door and took a look around the room that he now found himself in. The trophy's lined every wall and glittered silver in the moon light. Harry was mesmerised as he stood staring at the magnificent sight and he did not notice Draco in the corner of the room.

Draco sat in the dark corner watching Harry, he watched the small boy's face light up with wonder at all the trophies. He liked it when his face looked like that. He had noticed recently that his mood had started reflecting Harry's that seeing Harry happy in turn made him happy. Draco gave a small cough...

Harry heard the small noise and looked over to where Draco was sitting on the floor, his knees pulled in tight to his chest with his arms wrapped around them whist resting his chin on top watching Harry. Harry looked at him, why the hell couldn't he look like that? The boy was like an elfin statue. Harry found himself a bit envious of the way the Slytherin looked in the moonlight.

'HI,' he said shyly

'Hi yourself' said Draco in a way that reminded Harry of the first time that they had met at Madam Malkin's. Harry chuckled and walked over to Draco;

'You getting up?'

'Nah, comfy, join me? ' Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry shrugged and sat down by his side, he mirrored Draco's position pulling his knees up to his chin so their elbows touched.

'So you didn't get kicked out then?'

'Nah, don't worry, you'll still get to see me around,' Harry replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Draco looked at Harry and saw that Harry was grinning at him. Draco smiled back, Harry liked it when Draco smiled, God knows why he just knew he did and who was he to argue with himself.

'Oh I nearly forgot I have amazing news...' Harry started, 'Draco looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'I'm not supposed to say ... you can't tell.' Harry continued

Draco laughed, ' Jeez Harry who the hell would I tell, you can just imagine the conversation, 'So Malfoy how did you find that out?' ' Well I snuck out of bed in the middle of the night breaking several school rules to go and sit on the floor in the corner of a dark room just so I could spend some alone time with Harry Potter.' At this Harry laughed, 'Okay, I see your point.'

'Seriuosly though Harry I wouldn't tell anyone anything you didn't want me to, you can trust me.' And Draco for once in his life meant every word.

Harry looked at the blonde Slytherin and believed him. 'Okay,' he said and told him his news.

'You're joking, Seeker, but first –years never- you must be the youngest house player in about – '

'a century,' finished Harry.

Draco pulled his friend in to an embrace before he even realised what he was doing.

'Harry that's bloody fantastic. I was terrified when I dropped the ball and now I find that it's the best thing I've ever done,'

Harry sat wide-eyed in his friends embrace, he was quite happy there, although he had been shocked at first. He actually found himself not wanting to move.

Draco faltered when he realised he still had Harry in his arms, bloody hell, he thought, the only person he had ever held like this was his mother after another of his father's drunken outburst. He slowly removed his arms , 'so... erm... yeah... I'm made up for you I really am and don't worry friends don't tell.'

Harry looked back at Draco, 'Friends?' he asked.

Draco ran his long fingers through his blonde hair and chuckled, 'Yes Harry friends,' after a few minutes of companionable chatter Draco stood up and brushed the dust from his immaculate tailor made, black and green silk dressing gown. He held out his hand to Harry, a worried look crossed his eyes as he remembered the last time he had made this gesture to Harry, he needn't have worried Harry took his hand without hesitation and Draco helped the smaller boy up.

'C'mon Gryffindor we better get you back before Granger reports you,' remembering what Harry had said about the girl.

Harry stared at the floor, then, using his fringe as a shield looked at the silver eyes in front of him;

'Erm... she knows,'

Draco dropped Harry's hand and looked at Harry in shock willing him to explain.

'She know's the truth Draco. I don't know how but she does.'

A million thoughts went through his mind, this bloody muggle-born, too nosey for her own good. God, she'd relish telling the whole world just to make him look like an idiot.

Harry, as though reading Draco's mind placed a hand on the taller boys shoulder;

'She won't tell Draco, I know she won't she promised, she even let me come tonight provided I didn't lose any more house points.' Harry said with a small smile looking up at the other boy. Draco felt the weight and warmth of the hand on his shoulder and returned the smile, if Harry could trust the nosey bugger then he guessed he could to. He shrugged and said;

'Okay boy but it's on you,' with a soft chuckle. He strode out of the room with Harry in his wake.

'What do we tell them?' Harry whispered as he caught up with Draco. Draco thought for a moment, 'It was a trick, I didn't show, I was trying to get you in to trouble.'

Harry nodded, 'Yep sounds like you.' He said with a soft chuckle. Draco smirked at the small boy.

A noise from the next room made them both jump, then a voice spoke,

'Sniff around, my sweet, I could swear there are students around.'

'This way!' Draco mouthed. Petrified, they began to creep down a long gallery full of suits of armour. They could hear Filch getting nearer. Draco turned to look at Harry; 'Do you trust me?' Harry gulped then nodded, Draco took Harry's hand and whispered 'Run!'

They sprinted down the long gallery swinging around a doorstop and galloped down one corridor then another. Just then Peeves the pesky school ghost appeared in front of them, if he saw them they were done for. Harry dropped Draco's hand knowing that the blonde boy would never live it down if he was seen. Draco felt the absence in his warm palm and it made him sad, god knows why but now was not the time to wonder what the hell that was all about. He grabbed Harry's hand again and ran in a different direction. The two boys ran for their lives, straight in to a locked door.

'This is it' Harry moaned 'We're done for.' They could hear Filch getting closer. Draco thought for a second and then took out his wand and whispered, 'Alohomora.' The lock clicked and the door swung open, the two boys ran through it shutting it quickly behind them. They both slumped back against the door and slid down to the floor breathing heavily. They listened to the sounds of footsteps retreating in the distance . Draco realised that he was still holding hands with the dark haired Gryffindor, well, he wasn't going to let go, if Harry cared that much then he could be the one to let go. Harry didn't.

Harry looked in wonder at the blonde boy sat on his left,

'Where did you learn that?'

Draco's head dropped on to his knees and Harry instantly regretted asking. 'I'm sorry Draco, I didn't mean to be nosey, it was just well, it was bloody amazing.'

At this Draco smiled and thought to himself for a minute before turning to look in to those big green eyes and saying, 'it's okay, you trusted me twice already tonight , I think I can return the favour, I have never actually used that spell before but..' Draco thought about how to continue, '...well I get locked in my room a lot at home and that is the spell Father uses when he's ready to let me out.'

Harry's eyes widened as Draco confessed to the abuse that he suffered at the hands of his family. Harry wondered if, like himself, the abuse did not stop at forced confinement but he wasn't going to ask, Draco had shared enough.

Harry's grip on Draco's hand tightened as he looked in to Draco's silver eyes he was trying to say that he understood, he understood so much more then the Slytherin could know. Draco felt Harry's hand squeeze and was immediately glad he had shared. He squeezed back as he looked in to Harry's eyes, unknown to the small boy he had seen his bruises and he knew that Harry understood.

Just then Harry noticed something move behind Harry's head and jumped to his feet . He was looking straight in to the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog which filled the whole space between floor and ceiling. It had three heads and three snarling mouths. Instinctively Draco pulled Harry behind him, he could wonder why later, right now they needed to move. He groped for the doorknob – between Filch and death he'd take Filch.

They fell backwards – Harry slammed the door shut, and they ran as fast as they could. They didn't stop running until they reached the staircase that separated the Gryffindor tower and the Slytherin dungeons. They stopped and finally let go of one another's hands, neither wanted to leave.

'Next week, same time?' Harry asked with a smile.

'Sure thing Potter' replied Draco with a wink as he ran towards the dungeons, 'stay safe'

Harry turned and headed towards the portrait of the fat lady with a huge grin on his face.

'Pig-snout' he said to the Fat Lady, who did not look amused one bit at being disturbed from her slumber. She grumbled at Harry, he thought he heard the word inconsiderate and chuckled to himself.

Hermione was still up waiting for him,

'Thank goodness,' she said. Noticing the smile on Harry's face she asked, 'Good night?'

'Oh Hermione wait till I tell you.' With that he ran to sit beside her on the comfy sofa in front of the fire that she had kept going. He proceeded to tell her what had happened, he had left out the secrets that they had shared but did let her know that Draco was aware that she knew. Hermione was shocked at this, nut with a small, knowing smile let the boy continue. Harry was just telling Hermione about the dog when he realised something,

'Hermione it was standing on a trap door.'

Hermione considered this for a moment,

;Do you think it as guarding something?'

'I dunno' Harry shrugged.

'Oh I'll go to the library first thing' she said with a glint in her eye excited at the prospect of research. Harry chuckled and she suddenly looked at him;

'What will you tell Ron, I'm sure he's dying to know what happened?'

Harry thought for a moment then explained about the cover story Draco had come up with, 'then' he said ' I can tell him everything else without the need to mention Draco.'

Hermione smiled and with that Harry kissed her cheek and bounded up the stairs towards his dormitory. Hermione watched him go, It wasn't an unusual feeling for her to know something that somebody else didn't, however it was unusual that she knew something about Harry that he himself did not and probably would not know for a long time. She smiled to herself as she walked towards her dormitory remembering the light that had filled Harry's eyes as he had told her about his exploits and the pink tinge that had crept to the tip of his ears as he had told her that Draco had winked at him. She shook her head with a soft chuckle and just said, 'boys.'

...

Draco was in his bed in the dungeon, but yet again sleep evaded him. He was lay on his back with his fingers laced behind his head thinking back over what had happened that night. That bloody dog had terrified him but his instinct had been to protect Harry, without thinking he had put himself between the small boy and harm's way, 'What the fuck was that about?' He'd never put anyone else first in his whole life, what is it about Harry bloody Potter?


	7. Chapter 7

**The Package.**

Ron could not believe his eyes when he saw Harry and Hermione together in the Great Hall the next morning, both looked tired, like they had been up all night but perfectly cheerful. Indeed, by next morning Harry thought that meeting a three headed dog had been an excellent adventure and was keen to do it again. In the meantime Hermione was just as keen if not more to find out what was in the package they believed the dog to be guarding. Her brown eyes twinkled as she listed off all the books to Harry that she might find the answers in, 'Hogwarts: A History... or ... no wait... what about? '

Harry chuckled as he basked in Hermione's enthusiasm. Ron was staring at the exchange with a look of complete confusion, he thought that they hated the know- it- all, his forehead wrinkled as he tried to figure out what was going on and what exactly he had missed. Then suddenly he snapped to attention, he had just remembered what he had missed, the fight between Harry and Malfoy. Ron glanced at the Slytherin table as he sat down, the blonde didn't look bruised or bloody like he expected, in fact, Ron thought he looked really happy. This thought filled Ron with dread as he turned to look at Harry who was still whispering with Hermione he realised Harry looked really happy too! Ron's confusion spread and he could not stay quiet anymore.

'Harry?' he asked

Harry looked at the red-head and saw confusion etched all over his face.

'What's up mate?'

'Erm..' said Ron as he stole a quick glance at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. Hermione huffed and glared at Ron as she crossed her arms across her chest,

'What Ronald?' she demanded.

Bloody hell, thought Ron, just like my mum.

'Erm I was wondering what you guys were talking about' and then as if suddenly remembering, 'and what the bloody hell happened with Malfoy?'

Harry smiled at this as he remembered what had happened but then he filled Ron in on the stry that Draco had come up with.

'That bloody Git!' Ron bellowed.

'Sssh Ron,' said Harry as he stole a worried glance towards Draco, he needn't have worried, Draco had his head bent and was silently chuckling in to his Cornflakes, he knew what Ron had just been told and found it amusing how annoyed the firey tempered red-head was.

'Sssh Ron, let me tell you the rest.'

So Harry filled Ron in (carefully omitting Draco's part) on the three-headed dog and about the package that seemed to have been moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts, and they spent a lot of time wondering what could possibly need such heavy protection.

Draco was wondering this himself just as the morning's post arrived. As the owls flooded in to the Great Hall as usual, everyone's attention was caught at once by a long thin package carried by six large screech owls. Draco was just as interested as everyone else although his face was a mask of complete indifference. However, he could not hide his amazement when the owls soared and dropped the package right in front of his Gryffindor friend. Draco had to stifle a chuckle as Harry's bacon flew everywhere with one piece hitting him squarely in the face, just then, another owl dropped a letter in to Harry's lap. Draco watched as Harry opened the letter with interest. Harry's smile covered his face, his green eyes glittered like emeralds in the morning sun. Draco's eyes narrowed as Harry passed the letter to Ron, 'git' he muttered as Ron's mouth hung open, 'didn't he realise how idiotic he looked.

Harry and Ron left the hall quickly, Draco got up to follow them, he was desperate to know what his friend had received . If only the weasel wasn't there he could just ask. When had life become so complicated?

He ran to cut them off and snatched the parcel from Harry. He would have to apologise later. He felt the package as a look of realisation crossed his face. 'That's a broomstick,' he said chucking it back at Harry. Draco's head was a mixture of emotions, he was jealous, of course he was, he was also really happy for his friend but the most confusing and the strongest emotion was that of worry for his friend;

'You'll be for it this time Ha..Potter, first years aren't allowed brooms.'

Before Harry could reassure his friend Ron spoke,

'It's not any old broomstick...'

As Ron continued Harry felt like smacking Ron around the head with the broomstick , he glanced at the reddening face of Draco as he tried to catch his eye.

Just as Draco was trying to think of a scathing reply to the little weasel he noticed Harry trying to catch his eye. Why was it that this boy could alter his mood some completely. He could quite happily thump the weasels big red face but he didn't want to disappoint Harry, although Harry knew the real him he knew he could only push him so far.

Harry noticed the change in Draco's eyes and visibly relaxed, he liked the fact he had such a calming influence on the taller boy.

Just then Professor Flitwick appeared, Harry tried not to laugh at the look of horror on Draco's face when Professor Flitwick's eye fell on Harry's broom. 'Yes,yes that's right,' said the Professor, 'What model is it?'

'A Nimbus Two Thousand sir,' said Harry and he looked up into Draco's silver eyes, 'And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it,' he added with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

A nice short chapter to move the story along. Thanks for your continued support.

**Friendships.**

Ron was in a bad temper. It had been two months since the morning he had walked in to the Great Hall to find Harry and Hermione schmoozing over breakfast. She annoyed him so much, what the hell did Harry see in her, he had watched the pair grow closer talking about the dog and all the exciting things she had found out. Ron also suspected they had a secret that he did not know about besides the dog. It was so infuriating, Harry was his friend and she was taking him away, stupid know- it – all.

That morning he had been paired with Hermione during his charms lesson, she had consistently embarrassed him throughout, her charm had been perfect as usual, his, well he couldn't even bloody say it right. In fact, Ron was in a very bad temper;

'It's no wonder no one can stand her,' he said to Harry, 'she's a nightmare.' Harry was about to defend Hermione when he heard a sob coming from behind them, he turned just in time to see Hermione running off with tears in her eyes;

'Ron' he said 'she heard you.'

'So?' shrugged Ron, although he did look a bit uncomfortable. Harry ran after Hermione but she had already gone. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon looking for Hermione, she had not been in her lessons, so Harry was not surprised to find Hermione was not there at dinner. But she was momentarily forgotten as he entered the Great Hall, he was amazed by the Halloween decorations, he had never seen the hall look this way it was amazing. The candles floating above their heads were black and glowed with green flames whilst bats flew through the hall high above their heads. Each table had its own family of giant carved pumpkins, Harry was amazed and stood for a second taking the grand sight in.

Draco entered the hall just behind Harry and smiled when he saw the look on his friends face, as he walked past Draco shoved Harry with his shoulder, hoping it wasn't too hard and strode over to his table while two idiotic Slytherin girls giggled behind him.

Harry felt the hard knock on his shoulder and span around to confront whoever had done it. He spotted Draco walking away and the confusion was evident on his face, he watched Draco sit down and then caught his eye with a questioning look. Draco spotted Harry looking at him and carefully and deliberately placed his hand in his pocket hoping that Harry caught on to what he meant.

Harry watched Draco as a look of realisation crossed his face, he put his hand in to his robe and found a rolled up piece of parchment, looking around him Harry took the parchment from his pocket and carefully unrolled it,

'_She's in the second floor girls bathrooms, wants to be left alone apparently!' D_

Draco had overheard two Gryffindor girls talking about Hermione and knew that Harry would be worried.

Harry smiled up at Draco to let him know he was grateful for the information, then moved to share the information he had 'overheard' to Ron. Harry was surprised when Ron appeared concerned about Hermione.

Just then Professor Quirrell came running in to the hall ...

... from that moment Hermione Granger became both of their friends. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

...

It was quarter to midnight on a Friday night and just as he done every Friday for the past two months Harry crept down the corridors after hours to meet a certain blonde Slytherin in the Trophy Room.

Draco was already there pacing the floor with his hands behind his back. He'd heard a rumour about Harry and he needed to see the boy to find out whether they were true. Just then, the boy in question walked in to the room, h noticed the blonde boy pacing and wondered what was wrong.

'Draco?' he said questioningly.

Although he was annoyed Draco couldn't suppress a smile upon hearing his friend's voice. Harry visibly relaxed as Draco smiled.

'What's wrong?'

'Harry ... did you? ... did...' Draco struggled to get his words out.

'Harry did you knowingly trap yourself in a toilet with a troll and then fight it alone?'

'I wasn't alone Draco,' then a realisation hit Harry, Draco was worried about him. He walked across the room and placed a hand on the other boys shoulder.

'Draco I'm fine,' Harry reassured him. Draco looked in to Harry's eyes and before he could stop himself he wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor and said;

'I was so worried, I don't know what I'd do it anything happened to you.'

Harry's eyes grew wide as he brought his hands up behind Draco to give him a reassuring pat on the back. This boy in his arms never failed to surprise him.


	9. Chapter 9

Quidditch.

Draco returned to the dungeon after dinner on the Friday night before Harry's first game. They had agreed not to meet tonight so Harry could get an early night before his big day. Draco, meanwhile was confused, a state he seemed to find himself in a lot lately. Slytherin and Gryffindor were going head to head tomorrow and, by rights he should be rooting for Slytherin, but all he wanted was for Harry, his friend, to catch the Snitch in his first ever game. He was lost, since he had met Harry he had constantly put his needs in front of his own. He had no idea why, he had spent many sleepless trying to figure himself out. There was something about Harry, he'd realised that the moment he had spoken to him, but he didn't know what . Without a second thought Draco had protected Harry, and that had scared him, he was twelve years old and willing to put his life on the line for someone other than his mother. Draco had long since realised that the only time he felt truly happy was when Harry was happy, his emotions were inexplicably linked to those of the small Gryffindor. If Draco had known what a kindred spirit was he would have known he had met one, he had never had someone that understood him the way Harry did and he didn't even have to say anything, it was almost as though the boy could read his mind.

Draco cast his mind back to the Friday before, Halloween, he remembered he had just arrived back in the dungeons after being escorted back because apparently there was a bloody great troll making itself at home somewhere in the castle. He had just slumped into and armchair and thrown both his legs over the arm when he overheard a conversation between two second year girls;

'They're bloody fighting it stupid git all for a mudblood, I'd have just left her there.'

Something had made Draco sit up and take notice.

'Thinks he's something does old scarhead, but fighting a troll jeez he's gonna get flattened.' Laughed a curly haired girl.

Draco couldn't quite believe what he was hearing, he wanted badly to hex the girl for saying that about Harry but he needed to clarify what he thought he had just heard;

'What?'

'Oh Draco,' the girl simpered, ' Harry bloody Potter, the boy who lived, is about to get flattened by a mountain troll, he's only gone off to bloody fight it to save the mudblood Granger,' she scoffed. It had taken Draco a matter of seconds to run from the Slytherin dungeon and he had found himself hurtling along the corridors, racing to get to the second floor girls bathrooms. He had no idea what he was going to do when he got there he just needed to get to Harry, to know that he was okay and he needed to know now. Draco threw himself around a corner and stopped himself just before he crashed straight into the back of Professor McGonagall. Luckily they didn't notice him due to the commotion in the bathroom that they were running towards. Draco crept back around the corner, took a deep breath and waited. As Draco listened he saw Harry and his two friends being escorted past, presumably back to their dormitories. Draco breathed a sigh of relief and slumped back against the wall, maybe the rumours weren't true , he's have to ask Harry when he saw him later.

Draco remembered the relief he had felt as he had seen Harry walk in to the trophy room that night. He had not even thought twice about hugging him and he had not even been embarrassed about it, he didn't acre he just wanted Harry to know he'd been scared. He'd not let Harry know he'd run to the bathrooms, that was the only thing that embarrassed him, he had just acted instinctively, luckily his fellow Slytherin's had assumed he was just going to have a good laugh at the unlucky Gryffindor's.

Draco lay on his bed, arms behind his head wishing he could see Harry tonight, but, as always, he had put the Gryffindor first, Harry needed his sleep so he didn't fall off his broom tomorrow. Draco chuckled to himself, he couldn't wait to see Harry in action.

...

Draco's eyes had not left Harry the entire game, he'd smiled as Harry did loop the loops to celebrate a goal and held his breath as a bludger had narrowly missed his head. What happened next made Draco's heart stop. Harry's broom began bucking beneath him, he knew his friend was an excellent flyer but it was obvious, even from where he sat in the stands that his friend was struggling, he knew something was wrong. For a split second, he thought he was going to fall. Draco's eyes opened wide with panic, he managed to prise his eyes from Harry to look over at the only person he knew wouldn't be surprised to see the concern in his eyes, Granger, she looked back at him her own face a reflection of his own.

Suddenly people were pointing up at Harry. His broom had started to roll over and over, with him only just managing to hold on. Then the whole crowd gasped. Harry's broom had given a wild jerk and Harry swung off it, holding on with only one hand.

Draco felt like he was going to have a heart attack, he couldn't breathe, it was all he could do to stop himself screaming out to his friend.

Draco turned, wide-eyed, to look at Hermione again, he caught her eye and she gestured wildly to the stand where the teachers were sitting. Draco grabbed the binoculars from around Goyle's neck, almost strangling him in the process, and looked over at the teachers. What he saw made his blood run cold, Professor Snape, his Godfather was quite clearly casting some sort of spell. His eyes never left Harry as his lips moved rapidly. Draco felt sick to the stomach, this could not be happening. He noticed a movement in the corner of his eye and spotted Granger fighting her way over to the teacher's stand,

'Come on Granger.' He muttered desperately, just then he spotted a blue flame and suddenly Snape was on fire. Without waiting to see what happened next his eyes were straight back to Harry. With Hermione distracting Snape, Harry had been able to climb back on his broom and was now speeding towards the ground. Suddenly, Harry clasped his hand over his mouth, as though he was about to be sick- he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed - and something gold fell into his hand.

'I've got the snitch.' He shouted waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.


	10. Chapter 10

**Christmas morning.**

It was Christmas morning and a frost had settled over Hogwarts. The castle and grounds sparkled like diamonds in the bright winter sun. Harry woke and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He was alone in the dormitory but he really didn't care. He had signed up for Christmas as soon as the list had been placed in the common room. It was amazing for him to have somewhere other than his own personal hell to spend Christmas, this was going to be the best Christmas ever. Harry noticed a small pile of presents at the foot of his bed, he hadn't been expecting presents at all and his heart leapt up in his chest. This really was the best. Harry scooted to the end of his bed and hurriedly began unwrapping his presents, there was one from Hermione, one from Ron, one from Hagrid and a strange lumpy one from Mrs Weasley, Harry unwrapped it and found a green knitted jumper that was the exact colour of his eyes , Harry's heart filled with warmth at the thought that someone had spent time to make him something like this. He hurriedly put it on over his pyjamas , it was then that he noticed two more presents that had been hidden from his view by the lumpy one. Harry reached out and picked up the larger of the two, the green wrapping shone in the morning sunlight as Harry turned the label to read the other side,

'I know you can beat him. D x'

Harry's eyes widened as he pulled the silver ribbon from the wrapping, What did that mean? Harry smiled in recognition as he removed the paper that covered his very own Wizard chest set. Harry took a closer look at the set. It was beautiful, each player was an intricately carved quidditch player mounted on a broom, he could not believe that this was now his, he had never owned anything like it, he would be scared to touch it. He had grumbled to Draco on more than one occasion about Ron's skills at chess and how he would never beat him, well obviously Draco believed that he could so he would have to use his set to practice and show him that he could. It was then that Harry remembered the last present.

...

In the Slytherin dungeon it wasn't such a happy Christmas for a small blonde boy who lay crying in his bed. He too was alone but he wasn't supposed to be, his father had returned him to Hogwarts yesterday but not after giving him the worst beating yet for looking at him in the wrong way. Lucious had then decided he would take Draco's mother somewhere hot for Christmas and did not want the little inconvenience he had to call a son to go with him. He knew the bumbling idiot Dumbledore took all the waifs and strays in over Christmas so, without a moment's hesitation had sent Draco straight back.

Draco was lay curled on his bed sobbing, being in the dungeons there were no windows so it was an enchanted sunrise that washed over his face. Draco sniffed and sat up, every available surface around him was littered with presents wrapped immaculately in silver and green. Draco didn't want presents he just wanted his mother, but, just then he spotted a present that was not like the others on his side table, buried under a pile of other presents was a very messily wrapped present in blue paper covered in jolly snowmen wearing top hats. Draco hurried over and grabbed the present causing a cascade of presents to fall from the table, he didn't even wince as he heard the shattering of glass. Draco jumped back on his bed, all tears forgotten, he crossed his legs beneath him and stared at the badly wrapped present on his lap. He was eager to know who the present was from and turned over the label, which simply said;

'For my friend. Hx'

Draco's smile almost touched the tip of his ears as he slowly and carefully unwrapped the present wanting to savour every minute.

...

Harry walked in to the Great Hall and his eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. A hundred fat, roast turkeys, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of battered peas, silver boats of gravy and cranberry sauce. Harry was in awe, he had never seen such a spread let alone been able to eat it. He ran over to tyhe Gryffindor table to join the spatter of students that had remained for Christmas. He eagerly grabbed his fork and was about to tuck in when he happened to glance up, his fork stopped half way to his mouth and his mouth hung open as he realised who was sat across the hall. Sat at the Slytherin table was Draco, Harry was shocked, when he'd seen him last it was to say goodbye for Christmas and there he was in front of him, he was so confused, what on earth had happened? Draco looked so small and helpless, his shoulders were hunched and his hands knotted in his blonde hair. Harry's heart was nearly beating out of his chest as he slowly lowered the fork. There was no denying it, it was obvious Draco was distraught, as he watched Draco slowly lifted his head and spotted Harry watching him, Harry was glad he had regained his composure before Draco had seen him. He smiled across at the blonde who smiled weakly in return. Draco was wearing a dark blue polo shirt with only the top button open, he thought for a second before hooking his finger in to his collar and pulling it slightly to one side, Harry smiled even more widely as he noticed the black leather cord around Draco's neck, he was so happy he liked it, and then, as if he was a reflection of Draco, Harry hooked his finger in to his own polo neck to reveal an identical leather cord. Draco's eyes grew wide as he realised what it was he was seeing, Harry had given him a genuine token of friendship matching his own. Draco felt like crying, he'd never felt as wanted and loved, he wanted nothing more than to run over and hug the Gryffindor with the dorky smile, he didn't, he didn't know why he didn't but what he did know was that he probably couldn't keep stopping himself much longer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Christmas night.**

After dinner Harry naturally made a beeline to the trophy room, on the way he stopped to collect his chess set and his cloak. He hoped Draco was going to be waiting for him, he was not disappointed.

'Draco,' he said as he greeted him with a warm smile, 'Draco thank you so much for my present I...I...I love it,' and with that he flung the arm not holding the chess set around Draco's shoulder, Harry instantly regretted this as Draco had flinched at the contact. Harry tentatively removed his arm and stared at Draco, he was hurt and very confused, they hugged each other all the time since Halloween, what has happened? What was different? What had he done? Harry looked at Draco waiting for an explanation, but the hurt was evident on his face.

Draco looked at his friend he could see the hurt in his eyes. It killed him to hurt Harry, he hadn't meant to flinch but his wounds were still raw and the contact had hurt, he was ashamed and embarrassed but he needed to stop Harry hurting. Slowly and with difficulty Draco removed his shirt.

Harry watched in confusion as Draco started undressing, but it didn't take long for him to realise why. Every inch of his pale skin was covered in angry red welts, there was not an inch of untouched skin, the welts were raised and stood out from Draco's back. Harry also noticed there were layers of bruising, some of which looked like they had been there a long time. Without another word Harry turned and ran from the room.

Draco just stared after him, he'd just literally and metaphorically bared himself to Harry, had he been so wrong about him. He trusted Harry, and Harry and taken one look and ran away from him at the first opportunity. Draco's face crumpled, he couldn't believe how stupid he had been, he obviously thought a lot more of Harry than Harry did of him. Draco collapsed on the floor in a heap vowing never to let anyone near him again. Draco held his head in his hands and began to weep uncontrollably. Some Christmas, he thought.

After a minute Draco felt a hand on his shoulder, his head snapped up and he found himself looking in to the big emerald green eyes he knew so well, it was Harry, Harry had come back for him. Without another word Harry positioned himself on a floor behind Draco, he unscrewed the bottle that he held in his hand and began slowly and carefully applying the salve to each individual mark on his friends back. Draco felt the relief instantly, the burning sensations began to cool and the sobs began to subside. When Harry had finished he screwed the lid back on the bottle, handed it to Draco and said;

'For you,'

With that Draco felt tears coming again, he turned and buried his head in Harry's shoulder, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco and held his friends until the tears stopped. After a while Draco looked up at Harry

'I thought I disgusted you.' Harry looked at Draco in shock, 'Why...?' he started, then he realised , he had run out without a word when Draco had been at his most vulnerable.

'Oh god Drake I'm so sorry I didn't think, 'Harry removed his arms from around Draco, ' I just saw you and wanted to help, I knew this would help,' he said gesturing to the salve. Harry was surprised to see a smirk on Draco's face, Draco raised an eyebrow; 'Drake?' he asked.

'Yes, er, sorry it just sort of came out.' laughed Harry.

'it's okay I kinda like it,' smiled Draco.

Draco shuffled over to where his polo shirt lay discarded on the floor and pulled it on over his head. As he did Harry caught a glint of silver:

'I'm glad you like it' he said nodding towards Draco's neck. 'Are you kidding? I love it.' Draco said, 'Is yours the same?'

'Sort of, come here I'll show you.' Draco shuffled back to Harry's side as Harry pulled his pendant out from the collar of his t-shirt, at the end of Harry's black cord sat a glistening silver sword with a ruby in its hilt'

'Wow, that's gorgeous,' said Draco, 'I must say I prefer mine though ,' with that Draco pulled his own pendant from his shirt, in Draco's palm sat a glittering silver snake with an emerald eye, 'I love this you know,' he smiled at Harry. Harry started as though he had just remembered something.

'Oh wait, it gets better,' and with that he leaned over , picked up Draco's pendant and touched it to his own, Draco gasped , before his eyes the snake started to move, while he watched the serpent protectively wrapped itself around the sword, finally laying its head on the hilt of the sword. Draco' mouth dropped open.

'I thought it was fitting,' Harry chuckled. 'You are quite protective.'

Draco felt the heat rising in his cheeks, so, Harry had realised that he was protective, wonderful! Ge thought sarcastically.

Harry noticed Draco going slightly pink and chuckling to himself, quickly changed the subject. 'Oh wait there is something else.' Harry went to move, then realised he was still attached to Draco.

'How do we separate them?' asked Draco.

'We need to touch them at the same time,' Harry replied. They both touched a finger to the pendant and the snake slowly uncoiled. Once Harry was free, he stood up,

'Stay there,' he said to Draco and then walked across to the other side of the room, 'now take your pendant off and lay it on the ground,'

Draco looked at Harry quizzically but did as he had asked.

'Now watch,' Harry slowly walked around the room. Draco was open mouthed, as he watched, the pendant slowly turned to point in Harry's direction and then proceeded to follow him around the room.

'They will always find each other, mine does the same,' Harry smiled.

Draco was amazed, his stupid chess set paled in comparison.

'Oh, oh, oh and watch what happens when I get closer to you,'

Harry walked slowly towards Draco, as he got almost close enough to touch, the pendant stood on its end. 'Wow,' Draco said, ' You can't creep up on me now huh? He chuckled.

Harry sat back down, 'Nope Drake, nope I can't.'

...

They didn't know how long they had sat talking but they began to get a bit uncomfortable. Draco started fidgeting, Harry chuckled, 'Numb bum?' he asked. 'Yup,' he said and stood up.

'come on lets go down to my room,' he said.

Harry stared at Draco he couldn't answer he just kept staring,

'come on Harry bloody hell, there is no one in there and i'd bet you'd love to see how the other half live,' he chuckled.

'Hey!' Harry yelled and was about to punch Draco in the shoulder playfully when he remembered. He looked at Draco, 'I'll owe you one,' and with that the two boys left the room laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

Firstly I would just like to say a huge thank you to vernieklein for my very first review and a fantastic one at that. I totally agree with the dynamic between the two boys, it just sort of wrote itself. I wrote Draco at almost a year older than Harry so he has an early September birthday and I think this shows with the way he understands a little more than Harry that their friendship is unusual (well at least I hope it does) and as usual Hermione knows exactly what's going on :D Anyway thanks again, hope you like this chapter.

Secondly I would like to apologise for the delay in the update, I struggled writing the next two chapters purely because I knew where I wanted them end I just did not know how I was going to get there, Sorry, hope it works.

...

**Sleepover.**

Draco had successfully managed to sneak Harry in to the Slytherin dungeon and now that sat crossed legged facing each other on Draco's bed with Harry's chess set in between them, the concentration on Harry's face was evident as the tip of his tounge stuck out of the side of his mouth.

'Check mate!' announced Draco running a hand through his blonde hair, Harry groaned making Draco laugh.

'Harry, you've only just started be patient.' Draco said as he re set the chess set to start again. Harry had been amazed watching Draco play, he was as good, if not better than Ron. Draco, for his part was being extremely patient as he talked Harry through yet another move;

'Yes Harry, but try and be two steps ahead, here try this' he said whilst moving one of Harry's pawns, Harry thought he might have a chance at beating Ron at some point with Draco's help.

It had been Harry's best Christmas ever. He and Draco sat there until their eyes grew heavy, Draco swept the chess set on to the floor and leaned back on to his bed lacing his fingers behind his head stretching his legs out as he did so. Harry followed his lead placing his head next to Draco's feet.

'This has been the best Christmas ever,' Harry sighed, 'Mine too' nodded Draco.

'Really?' Harry asked ' How come?' Slowly the boys started sharing stories of Christmas's past, each telling horror story after horror story about their lives and how and why they had never enjoyed a Christmas until today. Draco's hands balled in to fists as Harry had told him about last Christmas, a rage boiled inside him as he heard how, on that Christmas morning Harry's uncle had beaten him to within an inch of his life and then locked him in his cupboard for the entire day. Draco propped himself up on his arm and watched Harry telling him the story as his eyes never left the ceiling. As Draco watched, tears began to form a clear film over Harry's eyes. Draco had never felt rage like it, he felt like his head would explode, he hoped he would get the chance to meet Harry's uncle one day, he would make sure that the man would never forget the day he met Draco Malfoy. Harry had stopped talking and was staring at Draco, he saw something in the silver eyes that concerned him, he touched the blonde's hand;

'Drake?' he questioned.

Draco looked down in to those green eyes and calmed almost instantly;

'sorry was just thinking about all the things I would gladly do to your uncle.'

Harry chuckled; ' Oh, I know and don't worry I have already come up with at least six ways to painfully kill your father.'

Draco stared.

'Shit, sorry drake, I didn't mean that, I know he's your father I'm sorry,' Harry stuttered.

Draco shook himself, Harry was hurting, he needed it to stop.

'ssh it's okay,' he soothed, 'It wasn't that, it was, well , it was, no one has ever cared that much.' A large tear rolled down Draco's cheek and Harry reached over and wiped it away with his thumb.

'Come here,' he said, opening his arms to Draco. Draco thought for a second, then lay down in Harry's arms, his head on the small boys chest. Harry never wanted to let go and Draco never wanted to leave the safety he felt with the Gryffindor's arms around him. Eventually they drifted off in to a companionable sleep.

...

Harry woke with a start, he had no idea where he was, he had fallen asleep with his glasses on which was unlike him, he looked around, everything was green and silver, a memory tried to push its way to the front of his mind. Where the hell was he? Harry tried to move, he realised that the upper part of his left arm was dead and looked down stifling a scream as he did so. Recognition dawned on him as he looked down at the blonde head on his chest as he realised that it was Draco wrapped around him and it was Draco that was currently drooling on his chest.

'Drake,' he said softly.

Draco mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'sugared hippos,' and snuggled closer to Harry. Harry chuckled softly.

'Drake,' he said, louder this time. Draco mumbled and opened his eyes, 'Shit!' he said as he sat up abruptly .

'Charming!' said Harry as he propped himself up on his elbows. Draco's head snapped round, he had not even realised Harry was on his bed with him. 'Sorry Harry...' before he could continue he noticed the damp patch of drool on Harry's t-shirt. Three things happened at once, Draco went bright pink, let out a load groan and buried his head in his hands.' Harry stared at him, confused and if he was honest with himself a little concerned, what was wrong? He then realised where Draco had been looking and stared down at his chest. Harry laughed out loud which caused Draco to groan louder;

'Behave Drake what's a little drool between friends.'


	13. Chapter 13

**The Mirror.**

Harry and Draco were standing in Draco's room with their ears pressed against the door. They could hear the few Slytherin's that had remained over Christmas chatting in the common room.

'They're not leaving,' Draco said, sounding scared. 'How can we get you out?' Draco's eyes widened with fear.

'Well actually, I think I know how, let me show you something.'

...

'It's an invisibility cloak,' Draco said, trying and failing to stop his mouth hanging open. 'but, where? How?'

'It was my father's ' shrugged Harry not knowing what else to say. ' I got it for Christmas but i don't know who sent it.'

''It's amazing!' said Draco in awe.

'Can you let me out,' Harry asked, 'it would look really weird if the doors started opening and closing by themselves.'

'Of course,' laughed Draco. Harry watched as Draco transformed in front of him, the mask fell in to place, a snarl etched itself onto Draco's face, he threw his head back and stood at his full height with a straight back, it was impressive and a little intimidating. As if reading Harry's mind Draco turned and winked at him before throwing his door open and striding in to the common room like he owned it. Harry crept out of the door behind him.'

'I'm going out,' announced Draco, 'Do not bother me.' He commanded, with an air that dared anyone to try, and with that, he strode out of the common room taking care to hold the door open that extra bit longer.

...

Harry pulled off the cloak as he and Draco ran down the corridor laughing at their brilliant escape, just then they heard voices up ahead. Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him in to the nearest room. The voices walked straight past and Harry leaned against the wall breathing deeply listening to the footsteps fading away.

'Sorry,' whispered Draco, hanging his head. Harry looked at him, 'why?' he asked, confusion evident on his face.

'For not wanting to be seen, it's just...'

Harry stopped him, 'I know, it's okay.' Chuckled Harry, 'you have a rep to protect.'

'Well, yes' smiled Draco, ' But it's not worth risking us being friends getting back to my father, he really wouldn't like it.' (or would use it ) Draco thought sadly.

Harry stared at Draco, 'Why?'

Draco shrugged, 'I don't know, I just know he would, he believes that 'You know who,' is the greatest thing ever.' Draco said in a small voice. Harry watched him for a second, he looked at, the blonde who had slept in his arms last night, he knew blood wasn't everything, the Dursley's were blood to him and look at how messed up that was. He knew Draco hated his father, that was enough for him. Just because his father was an idiot didn't make Draco the same. But he also realised how much trouble he would be in if their friendship came out.

Draco watched as Harry was evidently thinking things through in his mind. He'd had to tell him but now, now he'd lost him, he knew he had, his father had ruined the best, and probably the most real friendship that he had ever had. He couldn't take it anymore.

'Harry I understand if we can't be friends anymore, it must be hard, I get it ...'

'Drake shut up you daft git.' Smiled Harry.

Draco smiled at Harry's nickname for him for him, bloody hell this boy never ceased to amaze him. He hugged Harry, burying his head in his shoulder, Harry smiled, 'idiot,' he chuckled.

Just then Draco looked up. 'Harry look!' he said stepping away from the Gryffindor.

It was a magnificent mirror, as high as the ceiling, with an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet . There was an inscription cared around the top: _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi._

The boys moved nearer to the mirror, stepping in front of it. Harry gasped. Not only was Draco there next to him but reflected behind him were at least ten others. Harry looked behind him , there was no one there, it was just the two of them. He looked in to the mirror again. A woman standing right behind his reflection was smiling at him. She was very pretty , with dark red hair and her eyes – she had Harry's eyes. 'Mum?' He whispered and looking at the untidy haired men standing next to her, 'Dad?'

Draco was startled, 'What?'

'I can see them,' he whispered, 'can't you?'

'I can't see anything at all.'

'Look in it properly, stand where I am.'

They swapped places, Draco stared at Harry and then at the mirror.

'Well?'

'Harry I really don't see them, I'm sorry, maybe it's just something that you can see.'

'Okay' Harry shrugged, 'Can we swap back again just before we go?'

'Sure,' said Draco as he moved out of the way.

...

The next night, and the one after that Harry went back to the mirror, eager to see his family again.

'So – back again Harry?'

Sitting on one of the desks by the wall was none other than Albus Dumbledore.

Harry stared at Dumbledore.

'Can you think what the mirror is showing us at all Harry?'

Harry shook his head.

'Let me explain. The happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, does that help? '

Harry thought, 'Does it show us what we want?'

'Yea and no' said Dumbledore. 'It shows us nothing more or less than the deepest desire of our hearts. The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow. It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live, remember that. Now, why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?

...

As Harry lay on his bed that night he was thinking about never getting to see his family again, when a thought suddenly struck him;

'What had Draco seen in the mirror?'


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks again to vernieklein for a great review. I do hope I manage to keep some sort of plot going though :D these early chapters are developing the boys relationship with JKR'S story running along in the background I am just using artist licence to involve Draco in a different way :D

...

**In the Library. **

Draco paced the dungeon, a look of concern on his face, shooting an icey glare at anyone who dared to come anywhere near him or had the audacity to speak to him. He was scared for Harry, he had just heard that Snape was going to be refereeing Harry's next Quidditch match, he wouldn't have believed it if he had not seen it for himself, but, for some reason his Godfather had decided to try and hurt Harry, he couldn't challenge him about it knowing full well that his father would find out, so for now he would have to do whatever he could to protect Harry. He was so frustrated , he couldn't go to Harry, just walk up to him in the corridors, imagine, and he had told Harry long ago, in no uncertain terms that he would not be responsible for him being up all night before a game so they had agreed not to meet when Harry had a game.

'Urgh!' he groaned and flopped down on the sofa snatching a chocolate frog from Goyle's hand as he did.

'Hey!' exclaimed Goyle, but was immediately silenced at the look on Drcao's face. Draco unwrapped the frog catching it just before it escaped his grasp. He bit the head off as he looked down at the famous wizard card,

'Oh great, bloody Dumbledore.' Draco was just about to throw the card on the fire when something caught his eye, this something caused him to sit bolt upright and nearly choke on his chocolate.

'Shit,' he said as he glared at the gathered Slytherin's who were now staring at him.

'Fuck' he thought , 'now I really need to speak to Harry, or (he swallowed ) bloody Granger'.

...

Draco and Hermione had never actually spoken. They both knew and accepted that each other was a part of Harry's life. Neither of them could, or indeed would, change that. Draco even begrudgingly held a little respect for her as she had never uttered a word to anyone, not even the weasel , about his meetings with Harry. He was also very grateful for the fact that Harry had someone to talk to, it killed him that he could not talk to anyone about his friendship with Harry so he was grateful that the Gryffindor could.

Over the past few months Harry had talked openly with them both about the package, and the possibilities of what it contained, Draco was aware of Hagrid's slip up and the search for Nicolas Flamel.

Harry jokingly referred to himself as an owl, as, easily the two most intelligent students in their year shared their thoughts and ideas through him.

Draco had failed to find Harry so trudged to the library looking for Granger. He knew that this was his best chance to find her and he was not disappointed. The bushy haired Gryffindor was at a table, almost hidden, at the very back of the library, he almost had not seen her, the pile in books in front of her was so tall that he could just about see the top of her head.

Draco took a deep breath after a quick glance to ensure that they were alone and walked over;

'Hey,' he said quietly. Hermione jumped and almost dropped the book she was pouring over.

'Hey,' she said looking around nervously in case she was being ambushed, ' What's up Draco?'

Draco started at her in complete shock, she had said his first name, he could not form any words, he simply continued to stare at her. Hermione shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, 'sorry' she said realising what she had done, 'I was never one for the last name thing, and Harry talks non-stop about you when Ronald is not about , and, obviously he calls you Draco, It just kind of slipped out but I am sorry,' she finished, watching him carefully.

Draco wasn't even listening, 'He talks about me non-stop?' he asked.

Hermione gave a small chuckle, she was finally getting to see the other side of this friendship and by the pink tinge slowly creeping up Draco's neck she felt she was justified in her thoughts on it.

'Yep sure does,' she smiled as Draco just got redder at this,' I have had to shut him up many times before Ronald hears.' She smiled at Draco. Draco felt the heat in his face, he smiled back and then quickly changed the subject;

'You can call me Draco, it's okay, we only speak in private anyway.'

'Yes of course,' said Hermione shutting the book in front of her.

'I need you to see this.' Said Draco handing her the chocolate frog card. She looked at him, then at the card.

'I don't collect...'

'Read it.'

Draco watched Hermione's eyes grow wide.

'Draco I could hug you,'

'Watch it Granger,' said Draco with a startled look.

Hermione reached in to her bag and pulled out an enormous old book.

'I never thought to look in here' she whispered, ' I got it out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.' Draco raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing.

'I knew it,' she said with a smile. Just then they heard footsteps approaching . Draco grabbed the top book from Hermione's book pile and went to the table to his right, he quickly dropped his bag and opened the book at a random page and started to read. Draco and Hermione could still see one another but he was hidden from the person who had just arrived by a large book shelf, he relaxed and continued to read.

...

Harry was fed up, he hadn't been able to see Draco for days and it would now be even longer due to Quidditch and, Harry didn't know whether he was imagining it or not, but he seemed to be running in to Snape every time he turned a corner. With a grunt he headed to the ibrary, he knew Hermione would be in there, he wanted to know if she had found anything else, and frankly, it would be a welcome distraction.

When Harry finally spotted Hermione she was staring in disgust at the pile of books in front of her. Harry took this to mean that she had still had no luck in finding out any useful information. He slumped down opposite her, groaning as he put his head in his arms on the table, he dropped his bag and gave it a good kick for good measure.

'It's not fair Hermione, why won't he see me the night before the game Hermione was about to say something but Harry stopped her, ' I know, I know it's best for me blah blah blah, but once a week is just not enough, I wish I could tell him that, jeez, I can picture it now, Draco I need to see you more, he'd laugh in my face, ' Harry whined, Hermione tried to stop him but Harry continued, oblivious, continued, 'It's sooooooo annoying, ' he groaned, ' just staring at his back in Potions and then sometimes having to wait two weeks to even speak to him properly, don't get me wrong I know why, it's just hard, and it actually hurts not to talk to him, I miss him 'mione.' Harry slumped on the desk as he was did not see Hermione's small knowing smile as she saw the wide eyed look of complete shock on Draco's face. 'How is this normal?' continued Harry, 'I don't miss Ron like this, mind you he is always bloody there isn't he? God Draco would laugh if he could see me now, I'm such a sad git, and, to top it all off Snape's bloody stalking me.'

'He's what?' snapped the voice of a very familiar blonde.

...

Draco heard someone come in and slump on the table opposite Hermione. From where he was sitting he could not see who it was, he just hoped they wouldn't stay long so he could leave. He turned the next page of the book and his eyes opened in shock as he heard a very familiar voice, his eyes grew wider as he listened. Harry was there, Harry was talking, Harry was talking about him! Draco's eyes widened even more as Harry continued. He has no idea I am here , talking about me like this, he has no idea that I feel exactly the bloody the same , I can't let him know I'm here it would embarrass him, thought Draco, but I also can't hear him hurting like that. What the hell do I do?

Just then he heard something that made his mind up for him.

He jumped up and strode over to Harry, he was there in a second, he looked down at him slumped over the desk;

'He what?'

...

Harry either could not or would not lift his head up off the table.

'Harry,' said Hermione, 'Draco asked you a question.'

With that Harry's head snapped up, Hermione had said Draco , Draco not Malfoy, he had to be dreaming.

'Draco?' he asked.

'Yes' said Hermione in an amused tone, 'Draco' inkling her head towards the blonde Slytherin. Harry slowlyturned his head and grinned sheepishly.

'Hi,' he said.

'Hi yourself,' smiled Draco.

'How long were you there?' asked Harry. Draco let a huge grin spread over his face. 'The whole time.'

Harry groaned and banged his head on the table. Hermione stifled a giggle and Draco raised an eyebrow.

'We'll talk later and you can tell me about all the times that you were staring at me in Potions.' He smirked.

Harry groaned and banged his head on the table again,

'Enough Harry you'll hurt yourself,' said Draco sternly as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

'Sorry Drake,' he mumbled.

Draco glanced at Hermione who had resumed reading, she did not look in the least bit surprised by the affectionate nickname.

Draco took a quick look around then sat down next to Harry;

'So tell us about Snape.'

...


	15. Chapter 15

Firstly vernieklein – Thanks again :D and yes someone most definitely has a crush, well I think two someone's really ;D , although Hermione seems to be the only one who realises it , at the moment :D

Misteeirene – Thanks :D

Secondly – this chapter spans over a large amount of time leading right up to the Forbidden Forest so there are just some snippets of what is happening over that time period, so bare with me I just need to get the boys in to the forest :D

...

**The favour. **

Harry knew, when they wished him good luck outside the changing rooms the next afternoon, that Ron and Hermione were wondering whether they would ever see him alive again. This was not what you would call comforting.

...

Ron and Hermione found a place on the stands next to Neville who was very confused as to why the pair had their wands out. Hermione had purposely ensured that they were in front of Draco in the stands. She knew she had Ron by her side but well, he was Ron, having the back up of the Slytherin relaxed her greatly. He caught her eye and gave her a curt nod. She nodded back.

...

That morning Draco had made a show of stealing Hermione's book that she had been reading The Great Hall. Ron had leapt out of his seat and thrown himself across the table at Draco, Harry had grabbed Ron muttering that the Slytherin was not worth it, whilst looking at Draco to silently let him know that he meant no such thing. There was a knowing glint in Draco's eye, then he laughed, threw Hermione's book back at her and walked away. Later, when Ron had calmed down Hermione was able to sneak a peek at her book and easily found the not from Draco, it said simply; 'Locomotor Mortis?'

It was a suggestion of a spell that they could use against Snape if he tried anything on Harry again. Hermione thought about it, she'd read about it somewhere, the leg-locker curse, that could work she thought . Hermione looked across the hall at the Slytherin table and managed to catch the blonde's eye, Hermione nodded once then turned to Harry and Ron and explained the curse that she had just read about and how she thought it would be helpful to protect Harry from Snape.

...

Ron had not even noticed how close they were sitting to Draco until Draco accidently knocked the back of his head. Both boys were tense as they waited to see Harry and as Ron's head whipped around Draco said,' Oh sorry Weasley didn't see you there,' Draco had spoken without thinking and tensed waiting to see if Ron had noticed how genuinely he had said it. Ron, thinking that it was all an elaborate ploy gave him a dirty look and turned back around to concentrate on the game. Neither boy had time for the other as they both sat staring with the same concerned expression for their mutual friend.

All three of them noticed at the same time that Dumbledore had come to see the game and visibly relaxed, there was no way anyone would hurt Harry with the headmaster there.

...

The stands erupted and Snape spat bitterly on the ground.

...

A few hours later Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room.

'Harry, where have you been?'

'Never mind that now,' said Harry breathlessly, 'Wait till you hear this...' and Harry proceeded to tell Hermione and Ron what he had witnessed between Snape and Quirrell.

'So you mean the stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape? Said Hermione in alarm. 'It'll be gone by next Tuesday' said Ron.

...

'Ron's hurt, Norbert bit him,' Hermione whispered, 'we can't move him alone.' Harry looked at Hermione, ' Fine... I'll ask him tonight.'

...

Harry was worried as he approached the trophy room that night. He opened the door and looked at where Draco was sat. The blonde was sat with his back to a wall, shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was surrounded by books . Harry rolled his eyes, 'Seriously?' he thought, if it wasn't Hermione it was Draco, revision notes were coming out of his ears.

'Hi' Draco said without looking up.

'Hi, yourself,' Harry replied and was rewarded with a smile from the Slytherin.

'Did you bring your potions book?'

'Yes,' Harry groaned causing Draco to laugh. 'You sound just like you did that day in the library,'

Harry stared as he felt the heat rising up inside him. He had tried to put that to the back of his mind, it had been weeks , and with Quidditch, exams, Norbet and avoiding Snape, it had never been mentioned and Harry had prayed Draco had simply forgotten. No such luck.

Draco looked up and smiled at the sight of Harry blushing,

'Tuesdays?' he asked.

'Tuesdays?' Harry repeated.

'Can you do Tuesdays?'

'Tuesdays?' Harry said again, causing Draco to laugh.

'Yes Harry Tuesdays , Tuesday nights in here as well as Fridays. I thought, you know, seen as classes start later on a Wednesday morning then it would be ok.' Said Draco shrugging.

Harry's face lit up, 'You sure? That's great.' Harry said with a smile as he walked over and slid down the wall to sit next to Draco.

'Erm Drake,'

'Mmmmm?' Draco replied looking back at his books.

'Can I ask a favour?'

Draco looked up at Harry, 'if you study.'

Harry glared at Draco then picked his potions book up. He turned to the first page and then spoke again, 'Drake?'

'Study,'

'I've done this all day with Hermione,'

'I'll ask her'

'Fine,' ... 'Drake I still need to ask a favour,'

Draco put his book down and shifted so that he was facing Harry, 'go on then,'

Draco's eyes widened as Harry spoke, telling him the story of Norbet and what they were planning on doing the following night... 'but,' Harry continued,' Ron's hurt and Hermione and I can't carry him just the two of us so...'

Draco realised what Harry was asking, 'So you want me to help you both carry a dragon, an illegal dragon to the top of the astronomy tower?'

'I know I'm asking a lot, and I know we might get caught but I'll have the cloak.'

Draco thought for a moment, this bloody boy could get him to do anything.

'I'll do it, if you study.' Draco said.

'Thanks Drake, I really appreciate it, I'll owe you one.'

'Yes you bloody will' thought Draco.

...

They skipped down the spiral staircase, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbet was off them. No more dragon, what could spoil their happiness?

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped in to the corridor, Filch's face loomed suddenly out of the darkness;

'well, well, well,' he whispered, 'we are in trouble.'

They'd left the invisibility cloak at the top of the tower.


	16. Chapter 16

As always thanks to vernieklein, I can't wait to see where they are going either ha ha. Just sorry it's such a slow burner.

...

**In to the Forest.**

_Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight. Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall._

_Prof. M .McGonagall._

At eleven o'clock that night Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Ron and went down to the entrance hall together.

'Mione, what if he hates me?'

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'I don't think he will somehow Harry.'

'But I got him in to trouble, I don't want him to hate me, but I know he will.' Harry whined. Hermione looked to her friend and noted the anguish on his face. She took pity on him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

'Harry, I don't think that boy could hate you even if he really wanted to.'

Harry sniffed and smiled, 'Thanks 'Mione.'

As they approached the entrance hall they noticed that Filch was already down there – and so was Draco. Harry gave him a small smile and was visibly relieved when it was returned. Harry smile grew as he saw his friend smiling back at him. Perhaps he didn't hate him after all. Just then Filch spoke;

'Follow me'...

...

'Right then,' said Hagrid, 'now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight an' I don't want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment.'

When Hagrid was sure Filch was out of hearing he turned to the three students:

'I'm so sorry, this is my fault yer were only helpin' me.'

Hermione panicked as a large tear rolled down Hagrid's face.

'Hagrid it's not your fault, we left the cloak.'

'Yeah,' Harry agreed , 'It's our own bloody fault, don't worry, and at least we got detention with you.'

Draco had said nothing. He was stood watching the exchange with interest, he stood slightly back from the group, arms folded across his chest, eyebrow raised. He had helped for Harry, there was no other reason, although, he admitted begrudgingly, he didn't mind helping Hermione as much as he had imagined he would. As he watched the half-giant crumble in front of him and the two Gryffindor's failing to comfort him he felt a tug deep down in the depths of his body. It made him feel uncomfortable that Hagrid's pain bothered him, but he stayed quiet, preferring to keep that to himself lest he be seen as being weak. However he happened to look over at Harry who was struggling to comfort Hagrid, Draco could see the pain in Harry's eyes as he tried to make his larger than life friend see sense. That did it:

'Hagrid, stop blubbering this instant, each one of us fully knew the risks of doing what we did last night. You didn't want to give Norbet up, WE made that decision, WE crept around the castle after hours and WE forgot the cloak. It was down to OUR stupidity that we are here. This is not your fault so get a bloody grip.'

The three others stared, open-mouthed at Draco's outburst.

'What?' Draco asked, shrugging his shoulders, 'Just telling it how it is.'

Hagrid let out a soft chuckle.

'Yer might be right there Malfoy.'

'I'm always right,' he replied matter of factly. At this Harry gave a loud guffaw of laughter. Draco snapped his head around and fixed Harry with a hard stare. Harry was not to be intimidated and poked his tounge out at the blonde Slytherin.

'Well that's just childish.' Said Draco with a ahuff.

Hermione suppressed a giggle and turned to Hagrid, 'So what are we doing tonight?'

After Hagrid had finished explaining, he suggested they split in to two groups so that they could cover more ground. With a mischevious glint, Hermione offered to go with Hagrid . The two pairs went their separate ways.

...

'Drake?'

'mmmm'

'I'm sorry.'

'What for?'

'This.'

Draco turned and looked at Harry.

'I don't understand.'

'It's my fault we're here, it's my fault you're here.'

'I could have said no, (I could never have said no)'

'I guess.'

'So shut up then.' Draco said with a smile giving Harry a playful nudge with his elbow. Harry grinned and stuck his tounge out at Draco again.

'Charming,' said Draco with a smile, 'come on,'

The forest was dark, the shadows had their own shadows, it was eerie, Harry had never realised there were so many different shades of black. Darkness, as a rule didn't bother him, he regarded it is an old friend , he found comfort and security in it. Darkness was safety. He guessed that eleven years locked in a cupboard would do that to a person. As he watched Draco he realised he did not look comfortable at all, he was being very Draco about it and trying valiantly to hide his discomfort, but Harry knew that face, almost as well as he knew his own, he noticed every miniscule movement Draco made, he knew Draco was uncomfortable. Harry tentatively reached out and brushed Draco's fingertips with his own. Harry heard a sharp intake of breath but Draco did not move his hand away so Harry reached around and laced his fingers through Draco's. It felt nice to be holding hands like this, Harry thought he would be quite happy if they never let go. He gave Draco's hand what he hoped was a reassuring squeeze and smiled when it was returned.

...

Draco was not happy at all. The dark was not his friend, the dark was a place of nightmares, every sound made him twitch nervously , at least in the light you could see danger coming and prepare for it. If he was honest he was terrified. He watched Harry from the corner of his eye, he seemed almost peaceful. Suddenly Harry's fingers touched his own, he breathed in sharply at the contact but did not move his hand. He did not want to, he welcomed the contact and wanted it back. Just as suddenly he felt the smaller hand creep in to his, fingers lacing in between his own. Draco suddenly felt warm, very warm, but in a good day, like basking in the sun on a warm summers day. He liked the feeling although could not explain it. The hand fit in his, it did not feel strange or alien, it belonged, it was where it was supposed to be. Draco felt his hand being squeezed , Harry was letting him know he was there for him, Draco squeezed back, letting Harry know he was there for him to.


	17. Chapter 17

Vernieklein – thanks as always, hope you didn't cry too much :D

**Unicorn Blood. **

The two boys walked in silent companionship deeper in to the forest. They had walked, as they were, hand in hand for about an hour, the forest had fast begun to close in around them, the trees seemed to reach out to touch them as the shadows crept ever closer. Harry tightened his grip on Draco's hand and pulled him closer so that their arms touched from finger tip to shoulder, he was getting a little unnerved himself so could not begin to imagine what Draco was feeling. He wanted the blonde boy to know that he was not alone, that Harry was there and always would be. Harry knew about Draco and the dark, he knew Draco's father used the dark to his advantage, often using the cover of darkness to reign down terror on his unsuspecting son, he knew what the dark meant to Draco. He wanted to protect him so much, he never wanted to leave Draco in the dark again.

As Harry was lost in these thoughts, Draco came to a sudden halt. He had seen a puddle of silvery liquid glinting in the sparse moonlight that had managed to filter through the knotted together tree branches. He had known what it was immediately, Hagrid had told them what to look for, it was unicorn blood.

'Harry look, ' he whispered as he pointed towards the shimmering pool before them. Harry frowned and took a step towards it keeping Draco close to his side. As they neared they noticed there was a trail of blood leading away from the puddle. It was eerie to see the silver shimmering on the dark forest floor. Harry felt his grip on Draco tighten.

'We need to follow it,' whispered Harry. Draco nodded and the boys stepped forward and began to follow the trail.

...

Harry had never felt a pain like it. He felt like someone had driven a red hot poker in to his forehead and was slowly and deliberately twisting in around. He screamed as the pain shot through him. He let go of Draco's hand and gripped at his head with both of his hands, he stumbled around , trying in vain to clear his head. Draco flew to Harry and wrapped his arms tightly around the small boy. He was terrified, that scream from Harry had almost stopped his heart. He had seen the raw pain in those emerald eyes, he had no idea what had happened to cause his friend such pain he just knew that he needed it to stop.

'Harry what is it?' he asked, his voice laced with fear and urgency.

'My scar... it's burning,' whimpered Harry. Draco did not know what to say. He wanted the pain to go away so badly that he would have taken it in an instant if he had been able to. Draco pulled his head back from where it had been resting on top of Harry's and did the only thing that he could think of. Slowly and gently Draco pressed his lips to Harry's scar.

Harry felt the relief instantly, a cool tingling sensation enveloped the searing heat, curling itself around every part of it until it was extinguished.

'Thank you,' whispered Harry

'It worked?' asked Draco

'It worked,' Harry confirmed. Harry lifted his head up and carefully pressed his own lips to Draco's cheek. A pink tinge rose to meet them causing Harry to chuckle.

'What...' started Draco

''I just wanted to thank you for taking the pain away Drake.'

Draco seemed to gather his thoughts in an instant and shook his head lightly.

'No problem, but what the hell caused it?'

Harry shrugged, 'I have no idea and I don't think I want to find out, come on, we need to move.'

Draco took Harry's hand, neither boy having to think about it and stepped around the large tree that was in front of them.

The sight that greeted them sucked the air out of their lungs. There, on the floor of the dark forest was the gleaming white body of a dead unicorn. Harry had never seen anything so sad and so beautiful. Harry had taken a step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze, tightening his grip on Draco.

A hooded figure came crawling along the ground towards the unicorn like a hunter stalking its prey. The boys stood in a trance as the figure bent over the unicorn and began to drink its blood. Instinctively Draco dragged Harry behind him just as the boy was knocked to the ground by the searing pain that was slicing through his head. The hooded figure raised his head and looked straight at Harry.

'You wish' thought Draco, 'You have got to get through me to get to him.' Draco's heart was breaking at the sound of screaming on the ground behind him, but he stood his ground, drawing his wand he planted his feet firmly apart as the figure began to close the distance between them.

Draco heard hooves behind him, galloping, and something jumped clean over him charging at the hooded figure. Draco turned and picked the smaller boy off the floor, he wrapped his arms around him and placed his lips to the scar. He felt Harry sag in his arms as the pain began to subside.

'Is he alright?' came a voice Draco did not recognise.

Harry raised his head and leant his cheek against Draco's chest as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist.

'I am now, thank you, what was that?'

The centaur did not answer, he stared at the scar on Harry's forehead.

'You need to leave. The forest is not safe, especially not for you Mr Potter,' he said as he again glanced at Harry's scar.

'I can take you if you don't mind riding, It will be a lot faster.'

'Thank you,' said Harry, 'I'm Harry as you seem to know and this is Draco,'

Draco inclined his head which the centaur returned.' 'Firenze.'

Firenze dipped his front legs so that the two boys could climb on, Draco helped Harry on before climbing on behind him and wrapping his hands around the boys waist. As Firenze walked back through the forest he slowly began answering the questions that the two boys were asking him about the hooded figure and why it had been drinking unicorn blood. Harry could not help but gasp when he heard the properties of unicorn blood and the link that it had with the Philosopher's stone that lay within the protection of the castle. He wondered aloud who would do such a monstrous thing and risk being cursed forever.

'Can you think of nobody who has waited many years to return to power, who has clung to power awaiting their chance?' asked Firenze.

Harry felt Draco stiffen behind him, he too had realised who the centaur was alluding to. He placed a hand over the two that were wrapped around his waist and Draco laced his fingers in to Harry's . Harry could hardly believe what he was about to say;

'Do you mean ...' Harry croaked, 'that was vol...'

Before he could finish Hermione came bursting through the tress in front of them. Hagrid following closely behind;

'Harry, Draco are you alright? We heard screaming and tried to find you,' Hermione stopped as she realised the boy's were holding hands, 'What happened?' she asked urgently.

'This is where I leave you.' Said Firenze.

'Good luck Harry Potter.'


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry about the delay in updating I have been mad busy and also had the idea for a new story. Don't worry I have not forgotten this story and am already moving forward in The Chamber of Secrets.

Thank you for all my favourites and follows it is a fab incentive to keep on writing.

Vernieklein – Thanks as always. I can see where you are coming from with Draco, I have tried to establish that Harry makes Draco act completely OOC which he has given up trying to work out. The Draco we know and love has not gone too far away. As the story progresses I will definitely have to move further and further away from canon as Draco's involvement will change how a lot of things work out so we will see where they lead. Thanks for sticking with me.

Angelbear95 – Thanks for your review, I'm so sorry for the delay, I have several assignments to complete and keep getting dragged away from my stories ha ha. Thanks for sticking with me.

Guest reviewer : I know right :D

So I'll stop waffling and get on with the story, a little bit more fluff for the fluff lovers.

...

**Realisation.**

'Well, what happened?' Hermione asked again.

Harry slowly began to fill her in, her eyes widened with every word he spoke. As Hagrid heard what had happened he walked the group to the edge of the forest and after a short goodbye left to find the body of the Unicorn.

As Harry talked Draco stood stiffly by his side, the two boys were still holding hand, each finding comfort in the other. Draco had watched as Hermione's gaze had fallen on their hands and waited for her comment. Hermione had wisely chosen to say nothing, however, Draco had already decided on a few Hex's he could use in case she dared to insinuate he was weak. She had said nothing about their hands, but the concern etched in to her face had grown as the green-eyed boy had told her what had happened to them.

Suddenly and without warning, Hermione leapt at them both wrapping an arm around each one of their necks. Draco stiffened further as the muggle-born hugged him, he could hear his father's voice in his head, he would be so angry if he could see this. Draco was glad it was so dark.

He scoffed, 'Hermione please refrain from mauling me.'

Hermione just squeezed tighter.

'I have no idea what I would have done if anything had happened to the two of you.'

Draco was secretly pleased, although would never admit as much, that the girl cared for him in this way.

'Granger I would prefer it, all the same, if you did not crush my wind pipe.'

Hermione chuckled and let go of the boys regaining her composure.

'Sorry,' she said, 'I'm just happy that you are both ok, shall we head back.'

The three students walked slowly back to the main entrance of the castle. Harry and Draco remained hand in hand, Hermione noticed and quickly hid a small smile. She loved being right.

They eventually reached the stairs where the Gryffindor's would need to turn right to head up to their tower and Draco would need to turn left to continue his journey down to the Dungeons.

'See you tomorrow Draco,' said Hermione, then looking at Harry she smiled, ' Meet you in the common room,' and with that she skipped off up the stairs. The two boys stood and watched her go then turned to each other.

'Well erm...' started Draco, using his free hand to rub the back of his neck. Harry chuckled at how uncomfortable Draco appeared to be. Harry rose on his toes and placed a delicate kiss, this time on the Slytherin's lips.

'Night Drake,' he said, 'and thanks again.' With that Harry turned and ran up the stairs after his bushy haired friend. Draco was frozen in place, he stood looking after Harry for a long time after the boy had disappeared around the corner. After a while Draco turned and slowly made his way back to the dungeons. In a daze Draco got himself in to his black silk pyjamas and slid in to bed, it had been a long day and for a moment he'd been absolutely terrified in the forest. It had been so unlike him to do what he did, to throw himself in the path of danger. Yet, for Harry, he kept doing it, over and over again. Nothing he did regarding that boy made any sense, and tonight, well tonight had been something else entirely . He had kissed Harry, Harry had kissed him, he knew the feelings he had for Harry were unusual but he hadn't realised how unusual. He had liked the kiss, okay, so it hadn't been a kiss in the way he had seen Pansy and Blaise kissing but even so Harry had kissed him. Draco knew he would be happy to do it again, he knew that he would also like to kiss Harry the same way Blaise kissed Pansy, and there was no question in his mind about that. So Harry was a boy, who cares? He didn't, Draco wanted to do it again, that much was obvious to him. He wanted Harry as more than a friend; he wanted Harry to be his. Now he had realised this he started to worry. He imagined the kiss had been completely innocent on Harry's behalf, one friend to another. But Draco had liked the kiss, he had liked holding Harry's hand and more than anything he had liked holding Harry. Something had changed for him tonight. He had felt it as he had held Harry in the forest as the boy screamed. He'd taken his pain away, he, Draco Malfoy had stopped someone hurting , he'd stopped Harry hurting. Right then, in that moment Draco realised, he realised that he was going to spend the rest of his life stopping Harry hurting; now all he had to do was convince Harry that that was how it should be. He had to think about how he was going to convince Harry that this was a good idea.

...

Over the next few weeks everything seemingly continued as normal. Hermione and Draco took their usual turns at getting Harry to study for his exams. Harry, however was becoming increasingly distracted by the thought of The Philosopher's Stone. His scar had been aching constantly since the night in the forest and as the weeks had gone by the pain had slowly began to increase.

Draco watched Harry with interest over breakfast one morning. Harry was not eating, his eyes were screwed up and the heel of his hand was pressed against his scar. Hermione was whispering furiously in his ear and he watched as Harry sucked in air through his teeth at the pain he was so obviously in. Harry then began hitting himself in his head with his hand. Draco had seen enough;

'Hey scarhead why are you hitting yourself,' he sneered across the Great Hall. Harry stared at him and Draco noticed the pleading look in his eyes, he needed him, Draco needed a way to get to Harry.

'Drop dead Malfoy,' Ron spluttered with a mouthful of toast. Good Merlin that boy was grotesque, thought Draco, he has the manners of a swine.

'In your dreams Weasel,' he yelled back, 'bet you dream about me a lot don't you,' he smirked, sneaking a look at Harry as he did this, he needed to get to him soon. Ron was as red as his hair, he jumped out of his seat and glared at Draco;

'I do not dream about you,' he screamed.

Draco smirked and stood up,' You keep telling yourself that Weasel,' he laughed and strode out of the Great Hall, he quickly ducked behind the nearest tapestry, sniggering quietly as the blundering forms of Crabbe and Goyle stumbled past confusedly as he had just disappeared from their sight. Draco only had to wait another minute before he heard familiar footsteps in the corridor. Draco took a quick look around and then latched his hand on to Harry's arm dragging him behind the tapestry with him. Before Harry could open his mouth to speak Draco had pressed his soft lips to the scar, Harry let out a relieved sigh;

'Thanks Drake, that was bloody awful, it's the worst it has been since the forest.'

Draco really really did not want to say what he said next but as always his uncontrollable desire to put Harry first won over his other emotions; ' Is there no one else to help, you know, kiss the scar, you know, when I am not there?'

Heat rose in Harry's cheeks, he stared at the floor and suddenly found his feet really interesting;

'Actually, I ... I asked Hermione, I told her about how it had helped and she agreed to try.'

Draco was inexplicably furious, he felt like finding the muggle-born and hexing her until she could not stand. Draco took a deep breath and after a second continued to speak;

'Well why on earth did she not help you in the Great hall?' Draco asked while secretly he knew that if he had seen that he may have very well marched over there and ripped her head off her shoulders.

'It didn't work,' Harry mumbled, still staring at his shoes.

'What?'

'It didn't work,' Harry said finally looking up, ' It didn't stop the pain, it only works when you do it.'

Draco could not hide his smug smile as he realised what Harry had just said, this was something that only he could help Harry with.

'Well,' he said, ' That's good to know.' With a chuckle, 'anytime you want a kiss you know where I am Potter,' he said with a smirk.

He was rewarded with a shove in the shoulder, ' Hey don't call me Potter, you sound evil when you say that, Potter is for in front of people _Malfoy_.'

Draco smirked again, so the only thing Harry was upset about was being called Potter, not the kiss comment, that was good to know, ' Sorry Harry I'll behave.'

'So you should, you want to meet tonight?'

'Okay, but be careful without your cloak.'

' I got it back..' Harry started quietly but before he could finish they heard voices out in the corridor as the Great Hall began to empty. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him further back in to the shadows.

'Wonder where he went?' They heard Ron say, sounding suspiciously like he had his mouth full of food. Harry held in a chuckle and they heard Hermione reply; 'He won't be far away I'm sure he will turn up.'

When the voices had retreated in to the distance, Harry turned to Draco and tilted his head up kissing him on the lips again for the briefest moment.

'See you tonight' he whispered before checking the coast was clear and running off after his friends.

This might be easier than I thought, thought Draco as a smile spread across his face.


	19. Chapter 19

Finally, I am so happy I am finally getting chance to post this. I'm sorry it's been so long, my life is crazy hectic at the moment. Thanks for all the favourites and follows it's such an incentive. This is the second to last chapter of Philosopher's Stone and I have some amazing plans for Chamber :D thanks for sticking by me guys :D

Ninjadragons – Thanks :D I will try my best x

Vernieklein – Thanks, as always :D and I know those naughty Slytherin's

Gabspinto – Thank you so much for my lovely review it put a big smile on my face, hope you continue to enjoy.

Anyway , On with the show.

...

**Draco.**

Draco arrived at the Trophy Room a little earlier than usual. His Potions exam was over but he had brought his Potions book with him to pass the time whilst he waited for Harry to arrive. Draco slid down in to his usual spot against the wall and started to leaf through his book, eventually and inevitably his thoughts drifted back to Harry and what had happened that morning. He hadn't been able to see Harry since their conversation behind the tapestry. Draco was lost in thought, he unconsciously brought his fingers up to his mouth and brushed them across his lips. Something was beginning to stir inside him, something strong, uncontrollable and very confusing, very, very confusing, but he liked it, Draco wanted it to continue. Almost a whole year later he was beginning to come to terms with always needing to be around Harry, recently, since the forest, Harry had been his last thought at night and his first thought in the morning. Draco knew he was young, he was only a couple of months from his thirteenth birthday, but Harry was younger, he wasn't even twelve yet and at their age, well, that gap made a lot of difference. He wanted to be in Harry's life, he just knew that he would have to settle for the innocent friendship that they have now. Draco had begun to realise , even at his young age, that Harry was special to him and that he wanted to keep him. As Harry grew up and came to his own realisations Draco would do everything in his power to make Harry turn to him.

Draco had been lost in his own thoughts, he had not noticed the shadows creeping silently across the floor marking the passage of time. A bat flew by the window causing a large shadow to be cast across the book in Draco's lap, this was enough to rouse him from his thoughts. Using his wand, Draco checked the time. The digits that were projected in to the air in front of him surprised him, he had been sitting, lost to his own thoughts, for almost an hour and worryingly there was still no sign of Harry.

A million thoughts raced through Draco's mind crashing together in confusion as the blonde boy tried his best to make sense of them. 'Had Harry regretted his kiss? Worse, does he regret the friendship? Was he laughing with his friends now knowing that Draco was waiting for him? Was he being ridiculous? Had Harry been caught? Was he in trouble? No, he had his cloak back, he could not have been caught.'

Every insecurity that Draco had felt in his short life came crashing over him like a tidal wave, Harry had stood him up, that much was obvious, Harry didn't want him anymore, he didn't want their friendship.

Draco buried his head in his hands as the tears began to fall, he could not stop them, he balled his fists in anger and frustration and slammed his body back against the wall behind him. As he did he felt the weight of his pendant thump against his chest, Draco wrapped his hand around it and pulled it over his head, with all his strength he flung it across the room, hearing the clink of metal as it hit the wall on the other side of the room. Once Draco had done this he took a deep breath and began to calm down slightly, he began thinking a little more clearly. Harry had never stood him up before, why would he now? What if there was a really good reason for his not turning up? Draco began to get embarrassed by his own behaviour, he was just grateful that nobody had been there to witness his tantrum. He could not even begin to imagine what it would have cost him if his father had seen him. Draco placed the palms of his hands on the floor either side of his hips and pushed himself up from the floor, he wiped him hands on the front of his trousers. Collecting his thoughts he started across the room in the direction that he had thrown the pendant. As Draco grew closer he noticed a strange green glow omitting from the corner of the room. Draco slowed his walk and drew his wand, he flattened his back against the wall and began approaching the glow sideways sliding down the wall towards it . As he got closer his wand hand started to tremble, he realised that he needed Harry, Harry made him brave, he was, as his father often took great delight in telling him, a snivelling, pathetic weakling. He was terrified, he had no idea what the glow was, he wanted to find out, he really did, he was scared, he couldn't do this. Keeping his wand raised Draco began to step back away from the glow, as he did he felt a dull pain in his forehead. Instantly his thought were back to Harry, Harry would have been and investigated immediately , 'come on,' he said aloud, 'you can do this, pretend Harry's life depends on it.' Draco took a deep breath and approached the source of the glow once more. As he drew closer Draco was able to see that it was the coming from the eye of the snake on his pendant. Without thinking any further Draco reached and picked it up, instantly the glow stopped, he let out a breath that until then he had no idea that he was holding. Maybe it was just a charm that enabled him to find the pendant if he ever lost it, that had to be what it was. Draco was relieved to have it back, how could he have explained to Harry that he had thrown it away on a childish temper tantrum. Draco almost chuckled as he imagined Harry's reaction to this. As he clasped the pendant in his hand he noticed that it was beginning to grown unusually warm, Draco uncurled his fingers to take another look, as soon as his hand lay flat the pendant turned and pointed towards the door of the Trophy Room, Draco knew it was pointing him toward Harry, should he follow? At the very least it would take him to the Gryffindor common room and he would know that Harry was safe. Making his mind up, Draco collected his Potion's book and followed the pendant.

Draco crept out of the Trophy Room, keeping to the walls and the shadows to make sure that he was not caught. All he wanted to do was make sure that Harry was in Gryffindor Tower then he would go back to bed and try to figure out what he would say to Harry in the morning.

The moonlight left striped bars across the stone castle floors, Draco chose to step around these to lessen the chance of being caught. So far the pendant had not moved, Draco had not expected it to, not until he would need to turn to climb the stairs to the seventh floor. Eventually, Draco reached the foot of these stairs and looked expectantly at the pendant waiting for it to turn. The pendant remained stubbornly pointing forwards. For a second he thought that the pendant was broken, Draco turned on the spot so that he was facing back towards the way he had just come, slowly the pendant turned around so that it was now pointing right through him. Draco turned on the spot again and again the pendant turned in its spot on his hand. What on earth was Harry doing? For a moment Draco was annoyed , so Harry was up and about he just hadn't felt the need to see Draco. Forgetting about being caught Draco purposely strode forward , he felt anger and upset bubbling inside him, he would find Harry and demand an explanation, he felt he was owed one.

As Draco stalked past the grand staircase he began to feel uneasy, and once again his pace slowed . He was still on the third floor but in an entirely different corridor, his surroundings were vaguely familiar to him, he had been here before, the pendant in his hand began to heat up and he was only just able to keep hold of it. Draco crept silently further down the corridor, the feeling of unease growing inside him. Suddenly the pendant turned sharply and Draco was face to face with a door that was more than a little bit familiar to him, 'no' he thought , 'he wouldn't,' Draco shook his head, surely Harry would not be so stupid.

The door in front of Draco stood slightly ajar, Draco could just make out the shape of the three headed dog moving around in the room behind the door, he noticed the difference between the room now and the way it was when he had first seen it all those months ago, the trapdoor was open. Draco only just managed to stop himself crying out, he had done it, Harry had gone through the trapdoor. Draco did not know whether to be more angry or scared, he did not know what to do.

Draco stood frozen to the spot for a minute until a burning sensation in him palm reminded him why he was here. Harry. He had to get to him, he put his pendant back around his neck and without a second thought he ran in to the room and jumped in to the open trapdoor just as the large dog took a swipe at him with his huge meaty paw.

Draco's heart was in his mouth as he fell and was extremely grateful when he landed in something soft and squishy. Draco lay still for a moment collecting his thoughts, he had no idea why he had just done what he had done, well he did, yet again he had acted without thinking because of Harry. Harry! Draco jumped up and began to scrambled across the soft floor that he had landed on. Almost immediately he felt his arms and legs wrapped with strong vines and suddenly he could hardly move a muscle. Draco began to thrash widely in an attempt to loosen himself, unfortunately this caused the vines to tighten further around him, Draco began to panic and a small whimper escaped from his lips then he heard a sickening snap as his wrist was broken, he fought the darkness that was threatening to take hold of him. Suddenly a jet of bright blue flames burst across his vision and he was dropped, unceremoniously on to the stone floor beneath him.

'Draco!' a familiar voice shouted. Suddenly Draco found himself with arms full of bushy haired Gryffindor. 'Draco,' she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, 'What,? How? Why?' she said in shock. Draco place his hands softly on her shoulders and gently pushed her back, this gave him the opportunity to take in her appearance. There were cuts, bruises and dried blood all over her skin, her robes were torn and hanging off her slight frame, her eyes were blood shot and she was trembling, ' Mione,' he whispered, using the name he had heard Harry use for his friend, 'what happened?'

At this she looked in his eyes as a sudden realisation struck her.

'Help me,'

She grabbed his hand and ran, Draco followed her as she barged through a room that looked as though it was full of flying keys and in to another room that made him stop in his tracks. The room was a giant chess board, a game had recently been played as he noticed the destroyed pieces and rubble throughout the room. Then he saw it, a shock of red hair peeking out from behind a pile of rubble, Hermione dragged him over. Draco took in the sight before him Ron Weasley was on his back, still and pale, he was half buried in rubble and he had several open wounds with blood oozing from them even as he watched.

Draco turned to Hermione, 'Where's Harry?'

Hermione was visibly shaking, she mumbled incoherently, Draco could just make out the words potions and fire. Draco felt the bile rising in his throat, he grabbed the girls shoulders and shook her, she looked up at him, eyes wide and full of tears,

'We can't get to him... I couldn't ... the fire ... I'm sorry.'

'What fire? Is he ok? Is he alive?

Hermione's gaze fell to the floor,

'I don't know Draco I'm so sorry.'


	20. Chapter 20

Angelazzarello94: I'm so glad you like it, will update as often as I can.

Vernieklein: Thanks so much again and I am glad I could answer your question.

...

**20. Confidences.**

Draco felt his heart stop, just for a second, he needed to get to Harry, but, before he could even take a step there was a loud noise and in rushed Professor Dumbledore followed closely be Professors McGonagal, Snape and Flitwick. A look of surprise passed over his Godfather's face when their eyes met before Dumbledore roared, 'Severus with me.'

...

At breakfast the following morning Draco could not bring himself to eat, he was worried about Harry, he was lost, he had no idea what to do with himself. He had been discharged from the hospital wing almost immediately after he had had his ankle mended as Madame Pomfrey had needed to attend to the three Gryffindors. He was really worried, about Harry, about Hermione and even about Ron although he would have never admitted that out loud. Professor Snape was glaring at him from the staff table but Draco could not care less, he had not been able to speak to his godfather since he had seen him briefly below the third floor corridor. He was well aware that he would want answers but he did not have time to think about that yet, his only thought was Harry.

Lunch that day had brought Hermione to the Great Hall, there had been a flurry of activity around her, every student in the hall was staring at her and whispering, the Gryffindors, headed by the Weasley twins jumped to form a protective barrier around her, sitting her in the centre of the table and batting away unwanted questions from the other houses.

'What the hell is that buck toothed little mudblood getting all that attention for?'

'It's a shame that the troll did not flatten her at Halloween.'

Draco felt his blood boiling as the two second year girls spoke about Hermione, he managed to control himself, he was a coward after all, he knew he could never bring himself to openly defend Harry let alone Hermione, even so their words stung and left a sour taste in his mouth. He looked across at the small girl and inwardly shuddered at the memory of how she had looked the previous evening. Her wounds were all healed now but he could still make out the dark circles under her eyes. He could see that she was ok but he still had no idea how Harry was. Draco was slowly going out of his mind, he had been taken from the third floor to the Hospital wing, then dismissed back to the dungeons all without so much as a glimpse of Harry. Hermione had been unable to tell him whether the boy was alive or not and he was still none the wiser. Draco had taken some small comfort from the fact that Hermione had not looked distraught, just tired, but, still he needed to know, he needed to check that Harry was ok. The only problem was how, normally he would pretend to taunt Hermione to find out the information that he needed but he really did not fancy being lynched by the entire Great Hall for goading a very sensitive Hermione.

Draco groaned inwardly and let his eyes scan the Great Hall, he locked eyes with the piercing stare of his Godfather, 'he will know' thought Draco, 'and he obviously wants answers from me.'

...

Exams were done, there were only a couple of days left of term so it was to Snape's office that Draco headed after lunch was over. However, the man in question was also out looking for his godson and on seeing him in the corridor and on seeing him placed a firm hand on his shoulder and led him to the empty Potion's classroom.

'How's Harry?' Draco asked as soon as the door was closed behind them.

Snape's eyebrows rose although the rest of face remained unmoved . Hearing his Godson calling Potter Harry had surprised him even more than finding him beneath the third floor with the three Gryffindors. He had questions but, seeing the look on his Godson's face he decided to put the boy out of his misery first,

'I was not aware that you cared about the fate of Mr Potter, however, I assure you that although he currently remains unconscious he will, undoubtedly, be back to what I will begrudgingly call normal in a few days.'

Snape watched as his Godson visibly relaxed.

'Draco I believe that you have some explaining to do.'

'About what Severus?'

'I will forgive you calling me Severus during school time this once, but Draco you are aware that I am not and never have been prone to bouts of idiocy or stupidity and, as far as I am aware neither have you, so kindly refrain from acting so, I fully expected to find those three hot headed arrogant Gryffindor's believing that they can single handedly save the universe, but, imagine my surprise when I found my Godson amongst them and coupled with your obvious concern for Potter I believe that there are some things that you have neglected to tell me.'

Draco thought for a moment, he had a choice, he could lie, he could say that he was simply infiltrating the group for information or that it was a plan to get them in to trouble that had gone wrong, or, he could face the wrath of his Godfather and tell the truth. He knew Snape would never tell his Father as he knew that the Potion's master highly disapproved of his treatment of his famly. Draco took a deep breath, held his head high, folded his arms across his chest and simply stated, 'we are friends.'

Snape's face did not move save for the slightest twitch of one eyebrow.

'I see,' he replied, ' I assume that you are aware of the implications of this ... relationship.' Snape spat out the last word.

'I am fully aware of the consequences of my actions should they be discovered, however, they will not,' Draco said as he looked directly in to the eyes of his Godfather.

Snape thought for a moment, 'very well Draco, as you wish, however I urge you to err on the side of caution as those three, especially Potter have shown themselves to have quite an eye for plunging head first in to danger.'

'I have noticed,' replied Draco with a look of concern on his face, ' I wish there was a way that I could visit Harry.'

'Unfortunately Mr Potter is not currently receiving visitors, however, it is probably unwise of you to visit seeing as you wish to keep the friendship a secret do you not think Draco?'

Draco begrudgingly agreed and after saying goodbye to Snape he left the dungeons, at least he knew Harry was going to be ok.

...

It had been three days, Ron had reappeared on the second day and had been received as a hero. Draco still had not eaten and was currently sat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall being berated by Pansy Parkinson for this. She was loudly saying that she was going to simply have to write to his Mother if he continued on his mission to starve himself to death. This caused Draco to do something most un-Slytherin like, he stabbed his fork in to the food in front of him and staring at Pansy, shoved the food in to his mouth and began to chew, she smirked satisfactorily at him and turned back to her own dinner. As happened every meal time Draco's eyes began to rake the Great Hall and gravitated over to the Gryffindor table, today he net the brown eyes of Hermione who was staring right at him, when their eyes met she turned to Ron and said loudly, ' I am off to the library, come and find me when you have finished here and we can go back to the Hospital wing.' Ron grunted in reply and Hermione slowly stood and turned back to Draco, as she met Draco's eyes once more she inclined her head slightly towards the door.

Draco pushed his plate away and stood slowly, he turned to Pansy,

'off to owl Mother, see you in the Dungeons,' with that he strode out of the hall before Pansy even had the chance to finish the food that was in her mouth, he was immediately grabbed and pulled behind a tapestry, he stared at the bushy haired girl in front of him,

'Sorry,' whispered Hermione, 'I just thought that you might like to know that Harry is awake.'

Draco very nearly hugged the girl there and then but caught himself just in time, there was, however, the suggestion of a smile on his face.

'That is good news.' He said.

Hermione giggled at how composed Draco was attempting to be.

'I knew you would want to know, we are not allowed to see him yet but we are going back up to hang around until they let us, I could pass a message on for you,' she said with a smile.

Draco really wished that he could see Harry himself but supposed that this would have to do for now. He thought for a second, he knew Ron would be there but needed Harry to know that he was thinking of him, 'I have no message,' he said finally 'but there is something that you can say to him for me.'

...

Harry was gasping for air as he managed to free himself from the clutches of his very eager friends. 'Hermione,' he gasped, 'I'm fine, let me breathe,'

Hermione raised her head from where it was buried in Harry's chest, with a cheeky smile she looked him right in the eyes and said, 'Hi yourself,' it took a moment but she watched as a look of recognition passed across Harry's face and the tips of her ears began to turn pink, he raised his eyebrows in an unspoken question and Hermione gave one, almost imperceptible nod of the head. A huge grin spread across Harry's face causing Ron to look from one to the other like they had both grown an extra set of limbs, he would never understand them he thought with a shake of his head.

...

It was the end of year feast and the Slytherin colours were adorning the Great Hall, Draco could not find it in himself to be happy, his eyes raked over the Gryffindor table agonising over the still missing head of extremely messy raven coloured hair, just then the doors opened and said head walked in. The Gryffindor table roared to life, dragging Harry over to sit down amongst them, all were scrambling to speak to him, vying for his attention. Draco could not help but smile, he could see that Harry was ok and that Harry was happy, he would have loved to get the boy alone but he knew that he would have to wait. Just then Professor Dumbledore began to speak...

...

The Gryffindor table was in uproar, the cheering was deafening, they had beaten Slytherin by ten points and Neville Longbottom was hoisted up on shoulders, the small boy had gone extremely red. Draco could hear the groans and mutterings of the Slytherin's around him as Dumbledore cleared his throat once more,

'I have not quite finished, I do believe that there is one last lot of points that need awarding,' the hall quickly silenced, ' For putting aside pride and old prejudices to assist those in grave peril I award Draco Malfoy ten points,' Shit! Thought Draco as the entire Great Hall turned to stare at him, 'Oh shit!'

...

After a few minutes of stares and whispering the decorations in the Great Hall changed so that they were equal parts Slytherin and Gryffindor, Draco was mostly forgotten as students and staff alike began to turn their attention to the fest that was before them. Draco chanced a look at Harry who was staring open mouth at him whilst Hermione whispered in to his ear. It was obvious to Draco that Harry was only now learning of his involvement.

'What did you do?' a voice hissed in his ear.

Draco swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. He turned and glared at Pansy, 'I don't know what you mean.'

'Assisting those in grave peril,' she sneered.

'oh that, I followed the twerps to see what trouble I could get them in to, I was caught by the teachers so obviously I lied and said that I was there to help them.' Draco thanked his in built ability to lie.

Pansy blinked at him, 'Right,' she stated, 'that is what I will tell them, 'gesturing to the rest of the table, 'but, Draco I want the truth.'

Draco looked at her, 'Okay' he conceded, 'but only you.'

'and me' interrupted Blaise Zabini who was sitting across from them and apparently had heard every word. 'Okay,' he said after a moment, 'but not here though.'

Draco decided he would have to trust his childhood friends and, he thought that it would be nice to finally have someone to talk to.

'Right,' Blaise said, ' I need to finish packing, join me, both of you,' pointedly looking at Draco.

The three Slytherins rose and left the Great Hall, Draco cast a look back over his shoulder and caught Harry watching him in evident confusion, Draco gave a small smile, he really hoped he could see Harry before they left for summer.

...

'Aw Draco's just a crush,' simpered Pansy from her position on Blaise's bed where she was sitting cross legged watching the dark haired boy pack. Draco's face turned pink as he buried his face in to his pillow, Blaise chuckled, 'I have to agree mate, don't worry we have your back isn't that right Pans?'

'Aw yeah I think it's adorable.'

Draco turned his head and glared at her, he pushed himself up in to a sitting position and swung his legs off the bed, 'I am a Malfoy, I am not adorable,' he pouted.

'Awww you so are, isn't he Blaise?'

Blaise lifted his head from where he was knelt packing his trunk, he looked at Pansy,

'Give it a rest Pans, he's got enough trouble coming his way when Malfoy senior finds out, he needs us to be his friends,' looking at Draco he continued, 'Like I said mate we've got your back,' Draco smiled, ' Good because I need your help, I really want to see him before we leave,'

Pansy smirked, ' Leave that to me.'

...

This was how Draco managed to find himself yet again waiting in the Trophy room for Harry. He paced the floor, hands behind his back hoping that Pansy had succeeded in getting his message to Harry.

...

Pansy sauntered in to the Great Hall and over to the Gryffindor table with an air of confidence about her making a beeline for Harry.

'Potter I belive that you are the hero of the hour...'

'What do you want Parkinson?' interrupted Hermione.

Pansy turned and looked at Hermione, 'Hi yourself,' she said and allowed herself a small smirk as Hermione's eyes widened knowingly.

'I am simply congratulating Potter, although,' she said, looking back at Harry and placing a hand on his shoulder, ' I'm sure if Potter wants me to congratulate him in private I can think of a place or three that can become a _regular meeting place_ if you follow,' she said with a raised eyebrow. Ron promptly choked on his food and all the boys within ear shot were a brilliant shade of red.

'Erm thanks...' Harry started.

'Anytime,' said Pansy as she sauntered back the way she came as the eyes of most of the Gryffindor's including Ron followed her. Hermione promptly smacked the back of his head.

'What?' he spluttered, 'and what the bloody hell was that all about?'

'I don't know,' said Hermione, 'I have no idea what she could mean about a regular meeting place,' she continued as she looked pointedly at Harry, eventually a look of realisation crossed his face.

'Oh,' he said as his eyes widened, 'hmmm' was the only reply he got from Hermione.

'I'll meet you back in the common room,' he stood and left the hall.

'Hmmm,' repeated Hermione. Ron looked blankly from one to the other having no idea what was going on, shrugged and continued on with his meal, Hermione rolled her eyes at him and continued with her own food.

...

Harry found Draco pacing, he walked right up to him and wrapped his arms around him, trapping his arms to his sides,

'Thank you,' he said

Draco looked down at Harry, 'What?'

'Thankyou , thank you for coming to find me , thanks you for helping and,' Harry looked in to his eyes, 'Thank you for not being mad about us going through the trap door.'

At this Draco freed his arms, 'Oh I'm mad, believe me I'm mad, but, for now I will leave it, it's our last night for weeks, but just know I am mad.'Harry snaked his arms back around Draco's waist and looked up in to silver eyes, 'Don't be mad, I'm ok, no harm done.'

Draco lifted his arms and let them rest on Harry's shoulders, he rested his forehead against Harry's and sighed, after a moment he took a breath and said, 'come sit down and tell me everything.'

...

They talked well past curfew and in to the night, backs against the wall, Harry's head resting on Draco's shoulder. They began to grow tired and eventually Harry began to yawn.

'Come on, bed time,' Draco stood up, brushing the dust from the seat of his trousers and holding a hand out to Harry, Harry took it and stood.

'Take care,' he said looking at Draco the words disguising the hidden meaning that they both understood.

'You too, I will find a way to keep in touch.'

' I will be fine,' Harry chuckled, 'The Dursley's have no idea that I cannot use magic at home.' He said as a huge grin crossed his face, 'It's going to be a fun summer.'


	21. Chapter 21

Just to clarify as people have asked I decided to use some artistic licence and alter Dracos birthday so instead of 5th June it is 5th September but kept Harry's the same. So right after they started Hogwarts Draco would have turned 12 whereas Harry won't be 12 until the summer before their second year. So when Harry is through the trapdoor it is the end of school year possibly early June meaning Harry is 12 the following month but Draco is only 3 months away from being 13. I really hope that makes sense their ages are only going to matter so much for a short while as a way to show how Draco realises things a lot more quickly.

Adeniode: Thank you for all your reviews I hope the above answers your question about the age thing. Any other questions you had will be answered in the story I promise :D thanks for reading.

Vernieklein : Thanks so much as usual, oh and i know we will defiantly see some hormones at play soon enough, I think there will be a case or two of green-eyed monster pretty soon :D thanks for your continued support.

Flyingchrissy: Thanks for your review, here you go hope you like it :D

...

**And now we wait.**

It was not a fun summer, not at all, fun did not even come close. Harry was miserable, he had been cooped up and locked up most of the summer and Hedwig had received the same treatment, she was not happy with him and often protested loudly which only served to get him in to more trouble. The other downside was that due to Hedwig been locked away the moment he had stepped back through the door at number 4 Privet Drive he had been unable to owl his friends. His school things had been locked away in his old cupboard, he had been unable to do any of his required reading of homework. Harry could only imagine the look on the faces of Draco and Hermione when they realise he had done nothing all summer, but he didn't want to think of Draco and Hermione, it hurt when he did leaving a hollow feeling deep inside his chest. It was half way through summer and he had not heard a word from either of them or come to think of it from anyone, it had hurt more and more with each passing day as he felt even more neglected but today, well today he had held a little hope, but still nothing, today was his 12th birthday, he had known the Dursley's would forget he would have put money on it, but his friends, Draco? He just didn't understand, had he done something wrong?

'Boy' Uncle Vernon spluttered breaking Harry from his thoughts.

'Boy are you listening?'

Harry sighed and once again repeated the line he had recited over and over for the entire week previously;

'I'll be in my room, making no noise and pretending I'm not there.'

...

Later that evening Harry retreated to his room to begin pretending that he was not there and only just managed not to shout out in surprise at what was waiting for him there.

...

Draco's summer was actually going quite well so far, his father had been distracted and preoccupied with something or other; he had been spending long hours alone in his study and Draco had caught him muttering to himself on several occasions, but he honestly did not care what the idiot was up to as long as it kept him away from his mother.

In fact there was only one thing that was disrupting not entirely unpleasant summer and that one thing was Harry. Draco had owled Harry at least once a day since the beginning of summer, but he had not heard a word from him all summer, he had owled letter after letter after letter and received no reply, after the first two weeks Draco had begun to sink into a sort of depression, once again he let his thoughts drift to the possibility that Harry had given up on their friendship. One day nearing the end of July, (Harry's birthday Draco thought sadly) Pansy had decided to visit noticing Draco becoming more and more withdrawn with each owl they exchanged. Listening as Draco lamented about the Gryffindor's lack of contact and grumbling for at least the 7th time about the boys birthday present he refused to send Pansy started to lose her patience;

'Have you any idea what you sound like Draco.'

'A Hufflepuff,' Draco grumbled and threw himself dramatically on to the sofa behind him. Pansy chuckled, 'Yep, it's adorable,' she said swiftly ducking out of the way of the thrown cushion that had hurtled in her direction,

'Seriously though Draco, is he just ignoring you?'

Draco sat up abruptly and stared at Pansy as though she had just declared undying love for Ronald Weasley, 'What do you mean?'

'Well, if it's just you he's not replying to then we have problems, but say Granger has not heard from him either, well that can not be seen to be about you surely.' She reasoned. The blonde boy stared at her then stood and stalked off in search of the family owl, Pansy swore she heard him mumble something that sounded distinctly like, 'I am such an idiot.'

...

Hermione's reply was almost instant,

_Draco_

_I am so happy to hear from you I have wanted to contact you but was unsure as to how I would be received. I have been really worried, I have not heard anything from Harry all summer and neither has Ronald, but now hearing that he has not even contacted you has me even more concerned. I will do my best to find out what I can._

_Take Care_

_H.G_

Draco re-read the odd looking piece of lined parchment that Hermione had sent, he closed his eyes and sat back with a groan, 'Draco?' Pansy asked, without a word he passed her the parchment. Pansy's eyes widened as she read the note, 'Oh Draco,' she said, 'I'm sure he's fine,' Draco turned his head away from her and stared unseeingly out of the window, desperately holding back his tears that threatened to spill. Merlin only knew what Harry had gone through this summer, it killed him to think of Harry in pain.

'Draco?' Pansy tried, when again, she got no response from her blonde friend, she turned and stalked over to the fireplace, taking floo powder from the green plot on the fireplace and kneeling down called out, 'Zabini Manor.' Pansy pushed her face in to the flames, after a few minutes Pansy withdrew her head and stepped back just as Blaise stepped out from the floo. Without a word to any of them he took the weird parchment from where Pansy had placed it, he located a quill and turned the parchment over, in elegant handwriting he simply wrote;

_What can we do?_

_B.G and P.P and D.M_

Blaise rolled the parchment up and made a strange clicking noise deep inside his throat, within seconds a large black owl appeared in front of him, Blaise held out his arm for the beautiful bird, 'Hey Hermes,' he greeted the Malfoy family owl, 'Can you take this to Hermione Granger for us please?' Hermes clicked in response , spread her wings and left the room.

'What did you write?' muttered Draco from behind the arm he had thrown across his face, Blaise looked at his friend with a look of sympathy in his eyes, it was obvious to anyone with half a brain that Draco cared deeply for the Gryffindor. Blaise went to sit down next to Draco and placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, ' I just asked if there was anything we can do,' Draco surprised Blaise by laughing, 'We are just kids what can we do?'

Blaise shrugged, 'I don't know but anything is worth a try.'

'Dobby,' Pansy called. The Malfoy's house elf appeared, he seemed genuinely upset at Draco's distressed state and was wringing his hands together,

'What can Dobby do for Masters and Miss?'

'Drinks elf, Master Draco is not feeling himself.'

With a look at Draco a crack sounded through the air and Dobby was gone.

'I'm ok really,' said Draco sitting up, ' I felt faint and a little unwell, nothing serious no need to fuss.' Pansy and Blaise shared a look but did not say anything.

Dobby returned with the drinks and set them on a small table without a word, he bowed so low that his long nose touched the floor beneath him and then he was gone. Draco had never seen the elf leave so quickly, it was almost like he had somewhere important to be , which was ridiculous, he was an elf.

The three Slytherin's sat in tense but companionable silence waiting for the return of Hermes. They waited for about an hour before the bird soared in through the open window and landed in front of Draco, he took the parchment from him and fed the black owl a treat from a bowl on his left and unrolled the note:

_Draco, Blaise and Pansy_

_Try not to worry, I do not think that there is any much we could do. However, on that note Ronald has informed me that he and the twins, (to quote him) 'Have a genius idea,' as much as i doubt that , he unfortunately would not divulge anymore to me, he says he will owl me in the morning, when I know, you all will, I promise._

_And now we wait._

_H.G_

Draco groaned and ran his hand over his face, he did not like that Harry's fate was in the hands of the Weasel and the clones, but, he conceded that anything was better than his relatives. Draco handed the parchment to Blaise who read it with a raised eyebrow, he handed the note to Pansy and watched as her expression mirrored his own. Pansy sighed and looked at Blaise, 'Sleepover?' she asked

'Sleepover,' he confirmed with a nod.

...

It had been a long night, Draco had not slept and had been snapping and sneering at anyone who dared approach. Blaise and Pansy had long since given up trying to reason with him, being Draco's childhood friends they had stayed over at the Manor many times and they each had a room that they could call their own in Draco's own wing of the manor. Tonight they had forgone their usual comfort on favour of staying to support their blonde friend, though each vicious remark made them regret their choice more and more, however they stayed, they knew and understood that he was worried but it did not stop them wanting to hex him in to oblivion each time he opened his mouth.

Draco was currently wearing a hole in his very expensive carpet and shooting daggers with his eyes at his two friends who had fallen asleep curled up at either end of a long black sofa that dominated one wall of his bedroom. He was about to call a house elf to dump ice cold water on the sleeping pair when a familiar snowy owl flew in through the open window that he had refused to close just in case. Draco felt his heartbeat quicken with excitement and anticipation as he untied the roll of parchment from Hedwig's leg. He absently scratched the owl on top of its head and retrieved an owl treat from a drawer in his desk. He unravelled the parchment and smiled at the sight of the familiar untidy scrawl;

_Drake_

_I can't write much, I'm hiding so I can send this so I have to be quick, but just letting you know I'm ok. I' sorry I didn't write but we were locked up. I know you were writing (bloody house elf) anyway we are off to Diagon Alley on Wednesday to meet Mione, I' ok, will try and write properly soon._

_Miss you_

_Harry x_

Draco read the letter with increasingly widening eyes, he was left with more questions than answers, but, he thought, at least he knew that Harry was ok, but his eyes kept returning to two words, 'locked up,' we? Who was we? Locked up? What did he mean? He needed to get to the bottom of this , then something else caught his eye, Elf? What elf? Muggles do not have house elves! 'One thing is for sure,' thought Draco as he summoned an elf to throw water on his friends, 'come hell or high water he was going to Diagon Alley on Wednesday.'

...

**A/N : So we have now started Chamber of Secrets, hmm I wonder what Draco will make of Ginny?**


	22. Chapter 22

Sakura Lisel – I hope my message answered your questions.

Doublepaws – Thank you, here it is :D

Eternal Cosmic Sailor Saturn – Draco will definitely have a lot of questions for Harry and they will realise pretty soon in the story that Dobby is Draco's house elf and this will change the story slightly as you can imagine.

Vernieklein – Thank you as always for your constant support, here is a bit of same room Harry and Draco for you :D as for Ginny well I am not her biggest fan, so we will see what happens.

Sorry this is quite a short chapter but I felt like I wanted the chapter to end where it did :D thanks for your support.

**Green-eyed Monster.**

Draco screwed his eyes up tightly and rubbed them hard with the tips of his fingers, he waited a second, not knowing whether he wanted it to be true or not, then opened his eyes, blinking as they readjusted to the dull light. He could not believe it, he blinked one more time, just to be sure, but no, there he was, as sure as Draco's chest was rising and falling with each breath he took, Harry Potter was there, trying and failing to hide in a dusty corner of Borgin and Burkes. A million and one things crossed Draco's mind at that moment, he really did not want his father to see his Gryffindor friend, he however wanted to speak to him so much if only to admonish him for wandering around Knockturn Alley and alone for that matter, did the boy simply not know how dangerous it was, especially for him.

'Father, I am off to choose an early birthday present.' He said looking over his shoulder at the tall blonde wizard who had followed him in to the shop.

'Mmmmm.' Was the only reply he received. Draco watched as his father strode over to the counter to begin his business transactions that had brought them here this morning. He knew from experience that his father would not be the slightest bit interested in what he was doing so he carefully made his way over to where Harry was trying to climb in to a large chest. Draco sighed, his Godfather had been right Harry just seemed to fall in to trouble wherever he looked. At that moment Harry looked up and caught the silver eyes staring at him in shock, 'wonderful,' thought Harry, 'I've not seen him for weeks and now, when I do see him, I'm lost, covered in soot and wearing broken glasses.' Harry watched as Draco approached him with a finger pressed over his lips willing him to stay quiet. Harry felt his eyes wander over the boy in front of him with an appraising look. Draco had changed since Harry had last seen him, Harry studied the blonde boy carefully as he approached him, the most obvious change was his height, Draco had grown a good couple of inches so now Harry had to tilt his neck all the more to look into those silver eyes. On closer inspection Harry noticed other differences, he could see that the shoulders of the blonde had broadened slightly, his face was also less rounded making his long jaw line and strong features more pronounced, Harry thought with appreciation that these changes suited Draco very much. Harry shivered as he felt hot breath on his ear and noticed another change as a considerably deeper voice whispered to him, 'What the hell are you doing in here?'

Harry's heart dropped, all the excitement and stir of emotions he had felt upon seeing the blonde boy evaporated at the taller boys tone. Why wasn't Draco happy to see him? He turned green eyes up to silver questioningly, unable to hide the hurt within. Draco softened as their eyes met, 'It's not safe here Harry, I'm just concerned and ...' Draco took a step back and his nose scrunched a little, 'Why are you such a mess?

Draco wasn't the only one who had changed over the summer, as Draco took in his friend's dishevelled and soot covered appearance he noticed that Harry's features had altered, they had become more defined with the beginnings of a strong jaw line, Draco's eyes lingered over Harry's jaw for a second or two longer than necessary, Harry hadn't grown in height or not that Draco could notice. Draco's breath caught in his throat as he heard Harry's now deeper voice for the first time,

'I'm lost, I have no idea where I am, I am supposed to be shopping for school supplies with the Weasley's and meeting Hermione, and, well, apparently floo travel does not suit me.' Harry said looking down at himself. Draco pressed a hand to his own face and sighed, with his hand still covering his eyes he asked,

'Did you speak clearly when you stepped in to the floo?'

Harry pinked a little, 'I think I choked a little.'

Draco removed his hand and watched as Harry scuffed his toes on the floor, 'So, I take it you have no idea where you are then?' Draco whispered with a glance over to his father who luckily was still very much occupied, 'You're in Knockturn Alley.' Draco stated and then waited for a look of horror to cross Harry's face. After a second, when no such look had happened, Draco seemed to remember who he was talking to and sighed, 'It's a bit darker around here than what you are used to, and you should not really be seen around here.'

Harry looked at Draco, 'Why are you here then?' Draco inclined his head slightly towards the back of the shop and Harry's eyes fell on a very tall, very handsome blonde wizard. The almost white hair, the regal air in which he held himself and the silver eyes that flashed as he spoke to the small man in front of him told Harry that this man had to be Draco's father. Harry's eyes roved over the older wizards face following every defined and structured line, Harry's mouth went dry as he realised that it was extremely possible that Draco would grow to look just like this wizard, Harry felt a strange little knot form in his stomach, as he caught Draco's eyes once more, he hoped with all his heart that that was where the similarities ended. Draco's father may be stunningly beautiful from the outside but Harry knew he was extremely ugly from the inside. Draco had watched as Harry had regarded his father with wide, curious eyes and wondered what he was thinking. Before he could ask he heard his name called , he looked at Harry, ' I have to go Harry please stay safe.'

...

Harry had been found by Hagrid and then delivered safely in to the arms of Mr and Mrs Weasley who had fixed his glasses and cleaned his robes respectively. He had had an eventful experience in Gringott's and was apparently now on his way to meet a famous wizard called Gilderoy Lockheart. Mrs Weasley, Ginny and Hermione were giggling and whispering and gushing about the wizard, Ron and the other male Weasley's were grumbling and rolling their eyes, Harry was just intrigued.

...

Harry stared at the blonde wizard in front of him, he was mesmerised, he eyes ran over the handsome face in front of him and fell of the deep blue eyes of the adult wizard. The eyes were beautiful and Harry felt as though he could easily get lost in them, framed as they were by long thick eyelashes. The wizard had managed to choose robes that exactly matched the shade of his eyes which only served to bring more attention to them. His silky blonde hair fell in waves framing his face and those blue eyes. Harry felt a catch in his throat, he could hear women all around him giggling, he could see them primping their hair and touching up their make-up. Harry understood, the man was beautiful, Harry could not take his eyes off him, he stood elevated on a slight platform like a God, almost glowing in the light of the attention he was receiving. His smile was blinding and Harry's eyes fell on the full, pink lips that surrounded perfect, white teeth, he unconsciously poked the tip of his tongue out to wet his lips, then, Gilderoy Lockheart began to speak and the illusion was shattered.

...

Draco stood, elbows resting on the rail in front of him, trying to affect an air of indifference as his eyes roamed over the crowd below him, he knew he was searching for a messy, raven haired Gryffindor. His father had run in to an acquaintance and once again Draco had been left to his own devices, he was sulking slightly but would never admit it. He hid a smile as he spotted the familiar boy in the crowds waiting to meet the bloody fame hungry Lockheart. A frown crossed Draco's face as a familiar red tinge appeared on Harry's face, he quickly followed his gaze. Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously as he realised who it was that had caught Harry's undivided attention in this way, that bloody idiot Lockheart, Harry was blushing at Lockheart. Draco felt a knot in the pit of his stomach as a feeling unlike anything he had ever felt before appeared from deep inside him. He was so inexplicably angry, his eyes flashed as he balled his fists. His eyes rested, once again, on the Gryffindor as he saw Harry pass his tongue over his lips, eyes never leaving Lockheart's face. Draco felt a rage build up inside him and he wanted to scream. What the hell was Harry playing at , and why was it bothering him so much, before another thought could cross his mind a strong hand clamped down on his shoulder, 'Draco , are we ready?'

Draco composed himself and looked up in to the steely grey eyes of his father, he glanced back at Harry who was now having his photograph taken with the wizard and hid a small sigh, 'Ready father.'

They turned together and walked down the spiral staircase to the lower floor. When they reached the bottom, Draco found himself face to face with Harry. Draco looked in to those green eyes he knew so well, he felt a small amount of his anger fade, but not enough;

'Famous Harry Potter,' he spat, 'Can't even go into a book shop without making the front page.'

Before Harry could bring himself to respond a small red-headed girl stepped in front of him and glared up at Draco, 'Leave him alone' she demanded with as much force as she could muster.

'Got yourself a girlfriend Potter?' He asked.

Draco watched as confusion swiftly followed by hurt passed across Harry's eyes. Draco had not been able to help himself, first Lockheart then this tiny ginger creature. He had gotten so used to having Harry's attention to himself and now, every where he looked there was someone in his way. He glared at the girl in front of him, he now realised, looking at her that she was yet another Weasley, a she-weasel he dubbed her. The way she had stepped in front of Harry to protect him, the way he had done himself on more than one occasion, and the glint in her eye, told him all he needed to know, she wanted Harry for her own. 'Well,' thought Draco to himself,' bring it on Weaselette, you have one hell of a fight on your hands.'


End file.
